Overprotective
by puRpLebLuSh017
Summary: ON HIATUS. Beware! When the overprotective daddy and boyfriend clash, it spells disaster! sasusaku
1. pRoLoGuE

**oVeRpRoTecTiVe**

written by pUrpLebLuSh 017

**Prologue:**

There was this guy who had coldness in his eyes. The one man who had so many fangirls lurking on his sight. One of the two survivors of the massacre of his clan. The traitor to his country. Raven hair, deep onyx eyes and a red and white fan plastered on every shirt he has.

Yeah right.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Who knew he could be so, so possessive and overprotective with his girl?

Wait. His girl? H-I-S-? Since when did he had HIS girl?

And who must be this girl? The girl he is so obsessed with?

The one who had loved him all throughout since they were mere children. The one who took good care of him when all the people around them disgusted him. The one who unselfishly gave her heart for him even if it meant pain. Pink hair, emerald eyes, that abnormally wide, but still cute forehead and the circle mark that her dress wore.

Yes, she was indeed, Haruno Sakura.

And this is their overprotective story…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Age 16…

He came back to his village, his home, his family. Everyone in the village looked down at the Uchiha but there were some who stayed by his side. One of these "some" was the ever loyal to him, the top medic-nin, Haruno Sakura. A topnotcher I should say and a beautiful kunoichi as well.

By this time, her love for this young lad never ceased to grow. She had stayed close to him as if protecting him from the nasty glares of those people who talks bad about him behind his back. She was his shield.

Soon after, he went through many trials and still, the pink haired kunoichi never ceased to give her moral support for him. After putting him on probation and when he finally proved his loyalty to his village, he made all the efforts to set another goal in his life. But this time, his goal was way different from before.

Sasuke started accepting Sakura's date offers. This acceptance delighted her so much but there was a thought on her mind that he only wanted to have something to do to kill time. And it was her who could do that for him. Her endless talks about sensless topics have driven time away. She insisted that it was nothing and heck with that? She'll do anything for him even if it meant her being a tool to kill time for him.

But she thought wrong. She was not just for past time and definitely not a tool for him! She was more to him that she could ever imagine.

It was Friday, just after their mission, sasuke invited her over at his house, telling her that they would watch a movie.

"eh? Hontou? Then lets ask Naruto too! It'll be fun!" she cried in happiness. Why wouldn't she be happy? It was her first time to be asked by him! Throughout the years she was the one that asked dates from him!

"he won't be coming along" he said as stoic and as straight forward as ever.

"eh? Why not?" she then turns to peak at his blonde teammate.

"what's it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked dumdfounded.

"Sasuke-kun said we'll watch a movie at his place, why can't you come?"

"watch a movie? Woho! Who said I can't come!" naruto ran towards them placing his elbow on Sasuke's shoulder. "ne, what movie are we watching here anyway?"

Sasuke grunted, he pulled away from him. "you're not even coming!"

"eh? Why not?" the two asked.

Sasuke gave him a go-and-do-something-else glare and he got his point alright. "bastard!" was all he can say to him. However, he made an excuse telling that he'll meet Hinata at Ichiraku tonight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ding.Dong.

The door clung open and revealed a beautiful wet 17 yr old kunoichi in front of his door. Her hair stuck into her skin and so was her dress, but she was still damn hot and sexy!

Ne, what happened" he asked patiently.

"I forgot to bring my umbrella and the rain fell and… _atchiiinnngg_" she sneezed so graciously that made him blush.

"ne, I brought sodas, is that okay?" she said as she raised the plastic bag in her hands. She smiled at him with a reddish nose.

"get inside." He simply instructed and led her to the living room. He went inside a room and returned with a blanket which he handed to her.

"dry yourself up"

"arigatou" she took the blanket and they silently sat the sofa. He also offered her his shirt to make herself warm and more comfortable than her wet clothes. As soon as she was done, they started playing the movie. They both opened some chips that sasuke has and the soda sakura bought.

As the move went on, he felt himself stare at her most of the time. Oh God! He's the one staring? He opened the popcorn to put his thoughts away and offered it to her.

"taste this" he said with a faint blush on his face which he hid from her. She took the popcorn bag and when he took out a single popcorn she realized something, odd. It was hard, round and small. It was definitely a popcorn!

She took another look at the bag and saw that it was full of rings instead of popcorns?

Illusion? Hell no!

"sasuke-kun… do you realize that your popcorns transformed into rings?"

He wanted to laugh on how innocent this girl could ever be, but instead, he maintained his focus on his plans.

"haruno sakura, I sincerely thank you for taking good care of this broken creature in front of you. will you give me the honour of protecting you from now on?" he paused, she took a deep breath. "haruno sakura…" their hearts were pounding like crazy! "…would you be my girl?"

Their world stopped, especially her world. But then it rolled back in track, if not, we wont know what will happen next.

She pocked his head. "ne, are you sure you're Sasuke-kun?"

"eh? You want proof then?"

"maybe…"

There was a naughty smirk plastered on his face before he leaned over, giving her a soft kiss. A second after, the broke the kiss and searched for her expression. He took one of the rings in the popcorn bag and offered it to her.

"would you wear this ring and be mine for the taking?"

She smiled, he definitely was the real sasuke-kun. She hugged her tightly and gave her answer. "I'm all yours…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The hard pounding rain became a soft mellow song as they enjoyed their first few hours of officially being TOGETHER. She laid on his lap while holding his hand and he seemed to enjoyed stroking her pink hair like a child.

"ne, sasuke-kun…"

"hn?"

"…is this for real"

"I'll make it as real as I can…"

She smiled. She was happy and he was glad because he made her happy. She slowly stood up.

"I, think I have to go home now.." the depression can be heard from the manner she spoke.

"iie! You'll stay here as long as I want you to." He said with no fear seen on his face. Sure he doesn't want to be alone now right? Now that he has her.

She was touched, she knew that from that day, she'll get used to hear those words from him.

As the night fell, she slept beside him, feeling comfortable with his side and quite content in his arms. But he has no intension of sleeping at all with her by his side. He hoped that this night will last forever. He smiles as he stared at the precious beauty beside him.

"you belong to me now, Haruno sakura…" a smirk then curled underneath his face.

It was their start, their beginning…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Purpleblush:** ne? ne? what do you think? Actually, this is the start of their overprotective story. How they officially got together. Cute ne? if you don't like it, tell me!

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Love you all!**

_mMmWwWaAaAaAhHhHhH_


	2. rULeS aNd rEgULaTi0nS

**oVeRpRoTecTiVe**

written by pUrpLebLuSh 017

**cHapTeR 01: SASUKE'S RULES AND REGULATIONS**

It was a beautiful day for Haruno Sakura as she opened her eyes. She could hear the birds chirping and the leaves rustling as the wind pass them by. Her emerald eyes started to glitter as she stared at everything around her. She felt like she had just woken from a dream, a beautiful dream wherein she was Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend. Yeah, H-I-S _GIRLFRIEND!_ That's the best dream ever!

She giggled as she reminisce the warmth of their embrace. The hot breathes caressing their skins. The sweet words that he said to touch her heart. The soft mellow tune of the pouring rain and not to mention, the soft innocent kiss they shared.

_And it… it felt… so real…_

She went downstairs as she finished taking a bath. And there, she saw her dear mother cooking breakfast. Long pink hair, slim figure but still, sexy, oh, and that very lovely and young face! Not to mention the same glittering emerald eyes like Sakura's. so that where Sakura's weird pink hair and adorable cute eyes came from! Well, if you never Mrs. Haruno, you might mistaken her to be 18 years old only!

"ohayo, oka-san! (good morning mom!)" she greeted her with that sweet smile plastered on her face.

"ohayo, honey" she smiled. Seems like the beauty of the daughter surpassed the beauty of her mother. She sat across the table and looked around, like searching for someone.

"ne, where's oto-san? (father?)" she asked.

"your father is on a very important mission today honey." Sakura was sure he heard a malicious giggle from her mom. "that young man, he seem to be serious about you…"

"eh? Young man…? What young man?" she asked dumfounded.

Her mom seem to finish her cooking as she turned off the stove and put the ham and eggs on the plate and served it to her daughter. She went to get the bread and handed it over to Sakura, then she answered her question with another malicious smile underneath her pretty face.

"you know, the cute guy from this morning…"

"oka-san! What cute guy? I'm not getting any of this!" she pouted as she took a huge bite from her egg sandwich.

Her mom put her delicate index finger on her cheeks looking almost like her young daughter. "the cute guy! The one who has that weird chicken hairdo and those irresistibly sexy dark onyx eyes… he's definitely a hottie!"

Sakura's jaw dropped. Her eyes widened. That description was…_it couldn't be! Its, its just a dream…_

"I'm happy for you now that you finally got the love of your life honey!" her mom beamed.

_It… it cant be… right…_

_Right…?_

"FOREHEAD GIRL!" a loud screeching voice slapped her back to reality. "yare yare (oh my)" she could heard her mom mumble.

She recognized that voice! The loud irritable scream, the high pitch and oh, the names she used to call her. "FOREHEAD GIRL! Forehead girl! Come here outside and I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!" the loud screeching, irritable voice continued to annoy the hell out of her.

She couldn't take it anymore. She quickly went outside to see the person responsible for the scandal that was just happening right now. "Ino-pig" Sakura mumbled as she saw her best friend ready to knock her down. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, sexy figure, wait, is she drunk? And oh, is that Shikamaru holding her back?

"let me go Shika-kun! I'm gonna teach this forehead girl a lesson!" she screamed wanting to get out of Shikamaru's grasp.

"IIe (no), if I do that, it'll be more troublesome!" Shikamaru mumbled beneath his voice.

Sakura just stood there watching the two lovers struggle. Yes, lovers. They have been dating for almost 3 years now, but she has never seen them "sweet" to one another. Weird huh? The combination of a lazy man and a loud woman results to this? Hehe she smiled, but deep inside, she knew too well that they both love one another.

'_so, why the hell would Ino want to fight her just now?' _she thought. _'lets hit her while Shikamaru's still holding her! Lets hit her hard!_' inner Sakura screamed.

She heard Shikamaru bid "later" and took off as Ino fainted.

"oh, honey, here's your lunch…" she saw her mom smiling pointing the lunch box she carried on the other hand. Sakura took the lunch box from her mother and noticed that there was something odd about it.

"ne, oka-san, don't you think this is too much? What's the extra pack for?" she asked.

"the extra ones re for Sasuke my dear, I have a feeling that he'll be needing this…" with that said, Sakura received a warm smile, similar to the one she possesses.

"need… needing… this? Howd you say so ka-san?"

"because he's out there right now fighting against your dad trying to prove that he is worthy of you…" another smile escaped from her mom.

"EEEHHH?" Sakura screamed her lungs out.

"yah, and I have a feeling that he'll make a good lover to you honey…" Sakura's precious emerald eyes widened, her red lips parted, she felt her heart compact and felt her face burn.

"_you… mean… its… real..?"_

She suddenly snapped back to reality as soon as she felt the ground trumble. It felt like there was an earthquake or was it?

She slowly looked behind her…

HOLY SHIT!

**A sasuke's fangirls stampede!**

As soon as she saw the angry looks and death glares of these girls, she automatically knew that they already know that she and Sasuke have a relationship. And it was bad! She's gonna get it!

"hell yeah! Sasuke-kun is mine now you sluts!" inner Sakura screamed with joy but the Sasuke fangirls stampede was just getting closer and closer. She knew too well that these girls wont be happy to settle things over by a sweet conversation and a cup of coffee. But there was one way to get away from these girls wrath… and that is…

TO RUN!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"darling!" Mrs Haruno gladly ran towards her husband and embraced him. "ow!" the tall, somewhat fat guy screamed as his husband pushed too hard on one of his wounds.

"gomen (sorry)" he heard her say as she let go of the hug. "yare yare, what happened to you?"

"hmph! That Uchiha kid can't take my daughter from me that easily you know!" he snorted. His wife giggled. "you love our daughter that much ne?" she teased.

"hmph!"

"so, how'd the talk go?" she asked waiting from a long explanation from his husband. "what do you expect from the Uchiha clan anyway?" he said.

"hah! Of course! He won right?" she clapped and she laughed. "STOP THAT! Of course he will win! Curse those Sahringan eyes!" he cursed underneath his breath. Then, his wife suddenly pointed out her palm.

"I know! I know! I owe you!" he snorted as he walked towards their house. "big time! You owe me big time! Hehehehehe"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Grumble. Grumble. Grumble.

"ne, Kakashi-sensei… what do you think happened to Sakura-chan and that Sasuke-bastard?" the blonde haired Naruto asked the silver haired jounin who was sitting on a tree branch reading his perverted book.

Kakashi rolled his eyes to Naruto who was leaning on a huge rock beside the tree he was sitting on. "hmmmm, maybe they're… you know…" he said as a pink tingle formed on his cheeks.

"eh? What?" Naruto asked again.

"I was kinda shocked when I overheard a lot of people talking about Sasuke and Sakura's… you know…" he paused. "I never thought that Sasuke had it in him all along! Hehehe"

"I still don't understand you sesnei.."

"you don't have to, its and adult thing…" he said as he turned ten shades of red and stared at his precious book again.

"pervert!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"ah…" Sakura gasped as she found herself trapped on a corner surrounded by Sasuke's fangirls. 'shannaro! Lets show these girls what Tsunade-shisou taught us!' inner Sakura screamed. As usual, the outer Sakura refused to do what her mind tells her to. She is after all a medic nin right? She's suppose to treat and heal people, not to be the one who causes pain and sufferings right?

"lets tear her limb from limb!" a girl shouted.

"no! lets make her suffer longer!" another protested.

"no, lets feed her to the wolves!"

"lets trade her to businessmen!"

"lets beat her and cause her amnesia!"

"yeah!" the girls screamed with joy.

"lets just kill this slut okay?"

"YEAH!"

Okay, now, they were getting into her nerves, to think that she was caring for them a minute ago? They were annoying her to death. She was just about to start pouring all her chakra into her fist when suddenly a body appeared in front of her. And just by seeing the red and white fan on its back, she recognized it already.

"sasuke-kun…" she mumbled.

"Sasuke-kun, darling! How can you go out with that girl? Be mine and I'll give you everything!" one of the fan girls screamed.

"no! Sasuke-kun will be my boyfriend instead!" another protested.

"no! Sasuke-kun's mine!"

With all those girls proclamation of their undying love for the certain prodigy, Sakura glanced at Sasuke and realized that he was badly wounded. His shirt was somewhat ripped off and there was blood all over him.

'must be from oto-san and his fight' she thought. She stepped towards him "ne, may I heal it?" she asked with such angelic voice. "later…" he said turning his eyes towards the girls that were in front of them.

"sharingan!" with that said, his eyes became as red as blood with cartwheel shaped carved on it.

'he's gonna hurt them?' Sakura thought as she bit her lip . she searched for his eyes, as she looked upon his red eyes, she knew he was serious. Dead serious.

She saw the girls step back and tremble with fear as they met his eyes. "hurt her and I wont hesitate to hurt you as thrice as much…" the prodigy declared.

"lets go girls! I heard he took out all forehead girls fanboys!" a woman screamed, with that, they started to disperse, only giving Sakura one last shot of their glares.

As soon as they were gone, Sakura started healing his wounds. "ne, you must be hungry?" she said as she gave him her precious smile. Sasuke blushed and gave her one definite nod. She searched for her lunch box and offered it to Sasuke.

"I spoke with your dad…" he said.

"I know, my mom told me…" she smiled again. "she said it was more like a fight…"

"yah, you have one tough dad…" she giggled as she saw his sour expression. "ne, ne, what happened anyway?" she asked.

"your father said something aout you being his only child and stuff, well, it ended in a fight where if I win, I'll have you together with their permission and if I lose, I'll leave you for good…"

"eh? Hontou? (really!) so, who won?"

"hmph! Ofcouse I did!" Sasuke snorted out. Sakura laughed as she pictured her dad fighting an Uchiha. That was totally hilarious for her. Then suddenly, Sasuke took out a piece of paper and handed it over to her. "eh? What's this Sasuke-kun?"

"our rules and regulations…"

"whats that supposed to mean?"

"it means you have to obey and follow all those listed on that paper!" he said pointing at the paper . she rolled her eyes and started reading the paper.

_**RULES AND REGULATIONS**_

_you will love no man but me-Uchiha Sasuke_

_I will always protect you_

_if possible, you will accompany me 24/7_

_you will also accompany me everywhere_

_you will not go near any boys (with exemptions)_

_you will always come by my house_

_you will cook breakfast, lunch and dinner for me_

_we eat together_

_there will be a curfew for you_

_whatever I do, if I act cold on you, you can just slap me right in the face_

_we will do stargazing four times a week_

_we will have dates twice a week_

_you wont wear short shorts nor spaghetti strap shirts_

_I decide what you wear for our date_

_you have to tell me all your appointments and missions_

_Thursdays are our movie night_

_whatever I give you, you have to accept it_

_you should never hand out your picture to anybody but me_

_I'll be the one to train you (except from Tsunade-sama)_

_if ever you have an A, B or even S rank mission, I have come along_

_Nobody touches you sweetly but me!_

_you also have to take good care of yourself_

_in case, you go out, you have to be accompanied with someone I trust_

and the list just kept going on and on… it was crazy like hell! She looked at him who seem to enjoy himself looking at her expressions.

"you're not serious are you?" She earned a smirk from the Uchiha prodigy, enough to tell her that he was indeed serious. "some are from your dad…"

The next day, to the villager's surprise, Sakura's so called fan boys was indeed in the hospital, badly needing medical attention. From that day onward, every single soul in Konohagakure knew not to go near Sakura (except from her friends and some important meetings that she need to associate), especially if they have the intention of hurting her, because if they do, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan slash her boyfriend will be hunting their heads down with a kunai in hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Purpleblush:** ne, ne what do you think, what do you think? Is it good or bad? Please do tell! And oh yeah, the prolongue and this chapter are connected. That early morning, Sasuke carried Sakura home and at the same time, he asked the permission of her parents about their relationship thus, concluded to this! I hope I didn't make as much grammatical errors as I have done before! Huhuhuhu please do tell me if I have wrong grammar! It's a free world! Let your voices be heard!

I hope you liked this chappie!

**pS.** I wasn't able to make Ino as jealous as you wanted her to be, but I tried. Gomen.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

Please and thank you…

_Love you all…_

mMmMwWwWwWaAaAaAaAaAhHhHhHhHhHhH


	3. x BoyFriEnDs! ThE first aNd ThE LasT

**oVeRpRoTecTiVe**

**Disclaimer: **don't own Naruto, cause if I do, it wont be named 'Naruto' it'll be named **'Sasuke'** instead hehehehe

**Purpleblush**: gome ne, gome ne, so sorry for the late update… how long has it been? Two weeks? Anyway, I'm really sorry and at the same time flattered by your reviews! Thank you so much! Because of that, this chapter was long! Hope you enjoy!

**THIS ONE'S DEDICATED TO KALAH COTNER!**

**graviola** gomen, Ino fainted because she was drunk and maybe she pushed her limit… there are little scenes here that is like a flashback regarding Sasuke's fight with Sakura's fanboys! I hope in this chapter, you might also say that Sasuke and Sakura's father are cute…

**Gelayel****SilverStorm106****, kiki, ****SKYBLUE1010****redbutterfly008****mksanime**: sorry to keep you waiting! Here's you update!

**drakness'-angel**: no, I do care… I do agree with you, if Sasuke did give me that rules and regulations, I would be happy to obey them… hehehehe

**hamgirl****pei-chan****CrAzY-SiLLy-Me****, archi-bald , kitty demon, ****Honou no Megami** you think so? I do too Hehehe

**blacksheep18**: hope that you'll like this chappie too!

**Lady Inu** if you want, you could tell me in what way you like Sasuke to be possessive with Sasuke…k?

**UNKIND** ne, thank you for that aspiring words of yours, I'll keep it in mind!

**Tsukasa Miyamoto** thank you for thinking that way! You make me smile! Thanks!

**... hermione...: **thanks friend! Hope that you'll keep on giving me you sweetest comments ever!

**Also, thanks to everyone who read Chapter 01!**

**oVeRpRoTecTiVe**

**cHapTeR 02: "x-BoyFriEnDs! ThE first aNd ThE LasT"**

Two dark figures stood a couple of inches apart, talking, yeah, a serious talk. "now that you have her… what do you plan on doing next…?" the taller one, much older than the other asked. His voice was deep and firm at the same time which sent shivers to the younger figure.

"I will protect her…" a simple short reply came from the younger one, Dark hair, onyx eyes and that red and white enemblem on the back of his shirt. The avenger, the loner, the enemy(once) and now, the lover and the boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke.

There was no smile from the older figure, no expressions at all. He just stood tall, his black with brown highlights hair danced with the breeze of the wind, his hand crossed at the level of his chest, oh, the impression of strong muscles pops in any mind just by looking at him. A Smart ninja, skilled Anbu, the warrior of his country, the protector of his wife and the loving father, Haruno Kenji.

The silence was just there, seems like Kenji doesn't want to break the tension that was hanging in the air. As Sasuke knew, he had to start a conversation; after all, he was there to create a bond with him, to get really close to him. This was his first step and he didn't want to blow it up.

"ano, can I ask you… something?" the Uvhiha prodigy started. Kenji nodded as a yes and so, he spoke hoping that that he wouldn't sound embarrassed as he felt. "do.. do you know who courted and dated Sakura…? While I was not here…?" he earned a smirk from the Haruno. He seemed to like his style, was that supposed to be good?

"what if I do?"

"I want to know sir…"

"heh, is that all you want to know about my dear girl?" another smirk forming on his face.

"no, but first, I want to know if she had x-boyfriends…"

"I wont talk without a fight…" with that said by the great Haruno, Sasuke bowed and activated his sharingan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"honey, could you go and get your father for me?" a gorgeous lady said as she turned to look at her younger version. "he hadn't eaten his breakfast yet…"she added.

Pink strands of hair fluttered as Sakura nodded in agreeance. She took her last bite on her toast and finished her warm chocolate. She then gently placed her used utensils in the sink and gained a 'im-very-proud-of-you' smile from her mother. Well, at her age, she never forgets to use and put her knowledge and manners into her everyday life and it never ceased to make her mom be proud of her.

She pecked her mom in the check and set off to find her beloved father, uhmm who was surprisingly with the person she least expected.

Of course, as his fathers only child,she became quite close with him, causing her to know how he thinks and where his whereabouts would be. Her father may be smart, but she had grown smarter. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, right? With that said she found it a piece of cake to find her father and so was her boyfriend, Sasuke.

"otou-san!" she shouted, running towards the two most important men in her life. These two seemed to be in a deep fight as they had really bad cuts and deep wounds. Sasuke and Kenji sat on the ground, about 5 meters away, panting heavily. Sakura didn't knew to whom she would attend to first. Confused, yes she was, ran towards the one closest to her, her father. With this, Kenji gave Sasuke a triumphantly smirk. Sasuke may have won the battle but the war wasn't over yet.

"hmph" was all the face Sasuke could give as he saw his girlfriend attending to the wounds he had caused her father. It doesn't matter right? He never expects for her to put him on her top priority list. Her family comes first, that's the way it should be… NAH! He was POSSESIVE! Deep inside, he clearly wanted to become her top priority, to become her life. She should only belong to him, no one else should matter… but that'll have to wait…

As soon as she finished healing up her fathers wound, she then goes to his side and attends to his bruises. "ne, daijobu? (are you alright?)" she silently asked him, almost a whisper. But as we all know, he has sharp ears and keen senses, so he was able to hear it loud and clear.

"its nothing…" he snorted. But for a girlfiend like Sakura, even a scratch was not okay. Hehe, such a sweet girlfriend to worry about small things concerning her lover. Sakura's eyes widened, not because of his wounds but because of the reason she was sent there in the first place. "Ah! OTO-SAN! Oka-san wants you to come home! She said you hadn't finished your breakfast yet!" she yelled in surprise, hoping that her father wont miss any of her words.

Upon hearing this, Kenji slowly stod up and walked a few steps. When he was quite away from the two, he suddenly stops. "Sakura!" he addressed her in a firm voice.

"h-hai? (yes?)" she asked as she turned to see her fathers figure.

"be careful on your training or mission today…" he said, more like an order.

"otou-san!" her face blushed. "I'm not a kid anymore! I can take care of myself!" she pouted and protested but seems like her father didn't care, sure, she still was and will always be his baby girl.

"Sasuke!" again with that firm voice.

"hn?" the trademark reply from the prodigy. "take care of my daughter…" Kenji said again, more like an order. She blushed "oto-san!"

"I will…" Sasuke replied with that serious face matching that serious tone of his voice. Upon hearing those true and reliable words from Sasuke, Kenji walked away and headed home, contented enough to know that his daughter was in good hands.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, mission today was not that hard, its just one of those stupid D-rank missions. They were only assigned to do some simple chores for a rich man. The problem was, Sakura was called by the fourth hokage about her 'fanboys incident' in the hospital.

"looks like you beat those boys hard, they're in the hospital for almost three days now…" Kakashi looked at the suspect-Sasuke. The silver haired man, I guess in her early thirties was in his usual position-holding and reading his ever perverted book. Sasuke didn't flinch nor indicated whether or not he was listening. He just continued doing his chore or rather mission. He took the seeds from his pocket and planted it in the soil.

The area was really huge and they divided it into four equal parts, one part for each of them. Since Sakura was not there, Sasuke carried the burden. Kakashi was not in the mood to plant those silly seeds either, so he passed his part to Naruto saying that it wasn't fair for Sasuke to do half of the place on his own. His excuse may be lame and all but nonetheless, Naruto was forced to agree in the end.

Naruto dug a small hole in the ground and planted his seeds. "ne, I really never thought that… you and… Sakura-chan… would be…"

"…"

"the news really did spread like a wildfire, eh?" the jounin joined the conversation. "…to think that Sasuke's fangirls _almost_ injured Sakura just because of jealousy…"

"…"

"and speaking of jealousy… Sasuke brought _Sakura's fanboys_ a one-way ticket to the hospital…" Naruto chuckled as he planted more of his seeds. Sasuke silently stood up and walks away from his comrades.

"oi! Sasuke-teme! You don't walk away when you're in a conversation just because you're pissed off!" Naruto shouted and the prodigy stopped but didn't dare look at him.

"I was not even talking to you back then, do you call that a conversation?"

"bastard!" Naruto shouted once more. "ano! Kakashi-sensei! Are you gonna let him go like that? He hasn't finish-" his words was washed away when his sensei pointed at Sasuke's part finished. It was planted beautifully and cleanly dug. Sasuke was pretty sure that he heard the blonde fox boy curse under his breath. But he didn't care at all about that.

"can I ask you two something?" the young lad started. It was good that he was not facing them or else they will see his face turning into ten shades of red. The two men gave hin a low 'yeah' and he began interrogating them. "was it true that Sakura had almost all of the boys here and even in other countries begging for her hand…?"

"HELL YEAH! There were A LOT of them alright! Her 'fanboys' here was just 20 percent of all her suitors!" Naruto shouted "she's the most beautiful kunouchi (female ninja) in not just Konohagakure but also in this lifetime!"

"she sure is…" their sensei second emotion. He turned around. Just by looking at their faces, he disgusted them. Without even knowing, Naruto and Kakashi were giving strange aura when they talk about Sakura. The tone and the manner of how they mention her name was both filled with adoration and indifferent thoughts about the pink-haired medic nin. And by seeing this, he didn't want to know what they were thinking.

"so, with all those _suitors_…" Sasuke hissed as he mentions _suitors_. "… did she ever had,… you know.. a b-boy… a boyfriend before me?" he asked blushing as red as a tomato.

The blonde haired boy grinned and started counting his fingers "lets see.. uhmm… there's me.. and Neji… and there's Shino… there's Rock Lee… and there's the red-haired guy from last year… and there was this tall dark and handsome guy down the lake…" he stopped and smiled his heart out. "… but most of all… Sakura-chan and me made it to base-" before Naruto could finish his words he felt Sasuke's killing aura which indicated him to stop messing around. He did so and offered peace.

"usuratonkanchi" Sasuke said and he set off leaving the two men to finish the mission.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"ahh! Sakura-chan! Where's Sakura-chan?" a scream in agony caught the attention of the bubble gum haired medic nin. She ran to see why the distress call was made. When she reached the person who lay in the bed, he asked him why. "Sakura-chan… I… I think I'm dying…" the man pouted as he searched for her soft delicate hands. Once the touch was made, it sent sudden shivers through her spine.

'I could just kill you right now you jerk!' Inner Sakura protested with that punching and kicking effect. But patience was one of her virtues. These men were here because of his boyfriend and she has to take full responsibility. She patted the man who seemed to be enjoying her company. "you're not going to die…" _yet_… Sakura smiled and another distress call was heard.

"Sakura-chan!" the guy from the next bed screamed.

"Sakura-san! Another yelled harder. When all of the boys seemed to call her at the same time, she sighed in defeat. This was driving her insane. Their shouts and screams were irritating her like hell. _'so this is how Sasuke must feel'_. She put her candle like fingers in a seal and put all of the boys in deep sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Rule no.3 if possible, you will accompany me 24/7. Rule no. 4 you will also accompany me everywhere. Rule no. 5 you will not go near any boy_. Her mind was washed away by these thoughts. She glanced at the wall clock on her left side and let out a heavy sigh. _Rule no 8 we eat together_. It was already lunch and she couldn't help but ask herself if her beloved boyfriend had already eaten lunch. How could she break so many rules at the same time?

She squeezed in her hands the lunch box which contained the food she cooked for them to share. Rule no 7 _you will cook breakfast, lunch and dinner for me._ She smiled. She dearly wanted to be an obedient girlfriend and follow his boyfriend's rules and regulations. Its not that she has to but because she loves to. She's deeply and madly in love with him. And when you're in love, you tend to do weird things right?

'SHANNARO!' Inner Sakura screamed but her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a noise coming inside her patient's room. 'Shit! Are they already awake?' she cursed under her breath as she came to find out what was the cause of that noise. From outside the door, she could hear voices at high tones, seems like they were arguing. To her curiosity, she didn't dare open the door, but gently pressed her ear on the wood and cared to listen instead.

"what did I do to you now?" a voice seemed to be in distress asked furiously.

"didn't I tell you to lay your hands off her?" the second voice said like a sarcasm.

"I dint remember that…" he shrugged.

"oh yeah? You want me to send you straight to hell?"

"you don't scare me!"

"well, let me remind you…" with that said, Sakura heard a hard firm punch coming from inside the room. She bit her lip in surprise. Wanting to hear more and understand further, she didn't do anything but listened harder.

"oooooooouuuuuuuuccccHHHHHHH! You hit me!"

"serves you right!"

"how could you do that to me!"

"I heard that you courted her, flirted around her and even peeped inside her room!"

"how could you prove those things?"

"her father told me!"

"that old geezer…"

THUMP.

After that, there was a long deafening silence. It ended before just as it was getting amusing. Then she heard footsteps. The door swung open and Sakura fliched and lay on the floor surprised. "sasuke-kun…?" her eyes widened. _Wasn't he supposed to be on a mission?_

"we have to talk…" he said firmly and offered her a hand. She accepted. Oh, how their hands fit one another. She quickly peeked at the room he was just in and saw that there was another bloody thing that happened. _'Tsunade-shisou is gonna kill me…'_

Sasuke brought her to the rooftop of the hospital. "ano, Sasuke-kun… aren't you suppose to be on a mission…?"

"I finished it already…" a quick reply from the prodigy. She then realized that his hands were somewhat rough and still dirty from all that planting chore. _Did he quickly finished the mission just to see me…?_

"I've heard that many courted you, even outside Fire country… when I was still with that Snake-bastard…"

"yeah… I'm not going to deny that fact…" she answered blushing. She did knew that she had grown to be beautiful. Sasuke pushed her on one of the walls, slightly pinning her. Yes, the Uchiha blushed intimately.

"…was it also true that… despite those numerous boys… that courted you… you never had a boyfriend before me…?" he was able to say in a choppy manner. Sakura blinked a couple of times upon hearing the question. "…did… d-did you wait for me…?" he bowed his head to hide his face which was blushing like hell.

Sakura took his hand and placed it on the left side of her chest. This act caused Sasuke to look at her, their eyes met. Those strong onyx eyes met with those loving emerald ones. She smiled a smile that was only dedicated for him. "…this… this will only belong to you…" a triumphant mixed with happy smile was formed in his face. He intertwined his fingers on hers. Even though it was still dirty, she didn't dare pull her hand away.

"I'm your first boyfriend…?" Sakura shyly nodded and her lips were captured by the gorgeous looking man infront of her. As their lips parted, smiles can be seen on both of them. She leaned to feel the warmth of his body. She then wrapped her arms around him.

"you're my first… and my last…"

Sasuke smiled. His rushed mission was worth after all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Purpleblush:** ne, ne, what do you think…? I really do hope that you'll like this one!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Please and thank you…**

_Love you all…_

mMmMwWwWwWaAaAaAaAaAhHhHhHhHhHhH


	4. a daTe aT ThE sEaSiDe

**oVeRpRoTecTiVe**

**purpleblush: **oh God! I'm back and alive again! Hehehe first of all, I want to say sorry for the LONG LONG DELAY, I was really tied up with lots of school stuff, and I am a graduating student.. anyway, about the story… well, I was really flattered by the fact that you liked the plot of the story. I thank you so much!

**THANKS TO: ****punkrouck sakura**(thank you for lovin it!)**, erin**(oh no! don't lose hope! Believe it or not, you wont be single forever!)**Rhibskil**(oh dear, I hope that you'll learn to love this story as well…)**, slipknotrocker**(I hope that you will still like my chappies! Smiles)**drakness'-angel**(I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update ASAP… sowee…)**sweet cherryblossom1**(here's your update my dear!)**kafwinn**(you're cute too!)**sakura-nin**(usuratonkanchi means 'you're an idiot' or something like that… anyway, thankies!)**BloodRuby**(here's my update! Hope you like it!)**, Krista**(here's your update…)**, kitsumi-chan**(aw, they really are cute together!)**hamgirl**(you're cute too!)**blacksheep18**(I would really prefer a hug… huhu but your review can cover it up! Hehe smile)**white-rosekiss**(I would really like a boyfriend like that overprotective… don't you?)**sillymail**(I hope that I could entertain you better this time…)**pei-chan**(really? You think so? I do too!)**SKYBLUE1010**(you are kawaii too!)**unyield-wish 813**... (thank you! I also love sasusaku pairings!)**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**(do you know that I'm a fan of yours? You write really well and I like your plots! Hehehe I'm so flattered!)**'uniquegirl'**(thank you for feeling that way…)**Gelayel**! (I would like to adopt your idea… is that ok? Probably in the next chapters to come.. ok?)**Kagome Lover 46**(thank you! so sorry for the late update! Kakashi's tardiness rubbed on me!)**redbutterfly008**(I don't know if Itachi will appear here.. who knows?)**Zen-san**(im sorry if I updated late.. can I still be your best friend?)**, kalah cotner**(wow, thank you! you inspired me to do the previous chapter. Its nice to know that many of you liked my plot… smiles)**, kili...** (you're adorable too!)**edakumi-sama**(thanks for liking the story!)**reflection-image**(yah, I know what you mean! I'm also busy… well, I'd like to hear something from you soon!)**sharingan-x-blossom**(you are so sweet too!)**Tsukasa Miyamoto**(thanks! I hope that you'll like this one too!)

**ALL OF YOU GETS A HUG!**

hMmMmMMmmMMMmmmMM

**oVeRpRoTecTiVe**

**cHapTeR 03: " date aT ThE sEaSiDe "**

"Oaaahhhh!" Sakura screamed in full blown amazement at the breathe-taking scenery peeling before her eyes. Oh how she loved seeing the warm clear crystal sea. The hokage gave them a five-day day-off and the two of them decided to spend it with the company of one another, together with the spectacular aura of the ocean. She once again gasped as she looked at the endless sight of blue waters sparkling as the suns bright smiles touched them.

"stop acting like a child!" a cold stern voice snapped her from her gaze and intrigued her to look at the person who spoke. "lets go." He clearly said in a somewhat commanding tone. She watched her dear boyfriend pass her. As she examined him, she came to realize that he has never been hotter and sexier than before, his raven hair, his cool complexion, his strong muscular body… oh, wait, was he carrying all the luggage she brought?

She took a step forward, issuing a helping hand as she felt herself the urge to help him. "ne, Sasuke-kun, may I help you with that?" she announced, directly pointing at the bags he carried. He looked like a hanger in her eyes as those three huge bags hung in his hands and that huge bag pack on his back.

_She'll help me carry these bags and get herself strained? NO WAY!_ He was about to speak his thought when his eyes crossed hers, giving him a knowing look that she has to help-or else. And that was enough reason to have his second thoughts. But as shrewd he was, he wont stop until he have it his way. "okay, fine… will you carry that one?" he said with a small tint of smirk on his face.

Sakura turned to see the so-called-luggage he has pointed out for her to carry. Shocked, yes she was, to see that Sasuke appointed her to carry a small bag pack, enough to carry small things. Before handing it over to the love of his life, he first made sure that it was not that heavy. After knowing that the bag weighed like a feather, he then gave it to the woman pouting before him. "what?" he simply asked.

She was about to speak her refusal but his don't-complain-anymore-look insisted her to shut up instead. Well, she couldn't argue anymore for the Uchiha had it his way once more. _Better helping somehow than not helping at all… I guess…_ she immediately carried the small bag unto her arms as they headed to their cottage.

As they continue to walk and go deeper into the crowd. Sasuke somehow managed to make a firm grip on his girlfriends' shirt, fearing that any moment, she might get lost, or worst, bumped by rude people. If Sasuke fears for her safety, she, on the other hand, was in so much delight as she can clearly see an enormous number of people gathered today for a swim. The noise of chattering people and the giggles and laughter of little kids made her give out a sweet smile. Definitely, the beach was covered with hot babes and juicy dudes.

Not very far, she recognized a chuckle that belonged to a dear friend of hers. Long blonde hair, those clear blue-green orbs, that daring style of outfit and that scorching tone of voice. "Ino-chan!" Sakura greeted as she finally saw her not very far from their spot. She seemed to notice that her friend was lying on a mat while her dear boyfriend-Shikamaru was smoothening her back with sun block.

The blonde girl looked and searched for the person who has greeted her. To her surprise, she saw a girl with that noticeably pink hair and whats more? She was with the most popular man in the village! "ah! Hello to you too!" she maliciously smiles at the two of them. "what are you two doing here?"

Sakura easily saw the malicious aura Ino was giving her so she instantly defends herself. "Tsunade-shisou gave us a five day day-off…"

As if on cue, Shikamaru just had to talk and join the conversation, eager to know something. "why would the hokage give you a 5 day day-off?" he was feeling kind of envious because the hokage only seldom gives day-offs and he together with Ino was only given a 2 day day-off.

Sakura turned to search for Sasuke's onyx orbs who were evading her glances. She shyly blushed and answered the question in simpler words in order to end this short conversation which she knows, is kind of stepping on his pride. "…Tsunade-shisou said that Sasuke and I need a break… you know… because of the 'fanboy' incident…"

Upon hearing that, both of them instantly understood the hokages decision to give them a long break. The village needs strong male ninjas and since almost all of the men in Konoha are drooling over Sakura's beauty, it wasn't impossible that Sasuke could massacre the entire population of these kind of men just because of his wrath and jealousy.

Not looking at them, Sasuke spoke at long last. "we have to get going…" with that, Sakura waved goodbye at the two lovebirds with their own business and they headed to their cottage who was on the opposite side of the beach.

Sakura opened one bag and took out her towel. Sasuke gently places the other bags on the vacant side of the cottage's bench. She then started searching something hidden deep inside her huge bags. "what do you want to do now Sasuke-kun? Do you want to eat first or swim first?" she asked him still haunting that thing she was searching for.

"hn?" all that he could tell her. He was somewhat amused and delighted by her movements. To her, she looked like a child who seems to have lost her lollipop or something, a helpless little girl who needs his guidance, protection and all of his love.

"found it!" she smiled sheepishly and her eyes sparkled in delight. A pink tint of blush can be somewhat be seen on her face as she gazed at him and blushed even more.

Sasuke swore she saw something pink and red on Sakura's hand that was now hiding behind his back. "what was that!" he asked out of curiosity. She blushed madly and smiled "you'll see…" and with that, she dashes to the nearest ladies room.

"Sakura!" he shouts but she was already inside the ladies room. _Shit it better be not what I think it is…_ he thought and started unpacking the food she had cooked for the both of them to enjoy.

Moments later, Sakura stepped out of the ladies room with a pink tint of blush on her face. The medic nin was now wearing a floral, halter-style two piece swim suit. She walks toward her cottage to surprise her dear boyfriend. For all she knows, she was wobbly walking because of such embarrassment, the blush in proof of that, but as the minds of men around her, she was gracefully walking like a goddess. And by the looks of those men around her, she dearly wanted to melt at that moment. She could see some who were even stopping from walking just to gaze at her magnificent beauty. Others would leave their mouths hanging open, some would whistle at her immense beauty. As she neared her cottage she smiled instantly as she saw her sasuke's back. But she was blocked by a man who seemed interested in her.

"miss, could we go for a swim?" the brown haired, tall and dark man, around 20 to 22 years of age asked.

Sakura smiled "ano, I can't… gomen…"

"aww, come on… its just a swim…"

"…I really can't…"

"pretty pretty please…?" the man asked again and again but she just wont budge. He lost track of his words when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "when she says she doesn't want to, she doesn't want to…" the owner of the hand on the brown haired shoulder spoke. His eyes instantly turned from onyx ones to bloody orbs. And his tap was now a grip.

"ouch!" the man screamed in agony. "okay, fine! I'll go!" he said and unwillingly bid the two of the goodbye.

"ne, arigatou sasuke-kun…" sakura smiled in relief. In front of Sasuke stood a beautiful kunoichi wherein everyman around them were drooling over her shown flesh. Her curves were seen and even that white creamy complexion was breathe-taking. Well, the surprise she has screwed up. Well, too bad for her, most especially for him, for he had gained another set or batch of fan boys to kick out of konoha.

She gasped as she felt Sasuke grip on her wrist, those eyes still as red as blood and his eyebrows twitching in anger. "what were you thinking!" he asked, almost like a shout. At first, Sakura wasn't sure what he was talking about. She blinked more than 5 times to inform him that she has no idea what he was getting at. "what were you thinking wearing a two piece swim suit!" his grip tightened and his voice sure was louder_. M-my swimsuit? He's furious over my swimsuit?_

"look WHAT just HAPPENED! Men are all over you! for God's sake Sakura! Stop flirting!" he sure was furious. And he was so close in touching the wrong numbers before Inner Sakura would come to life and beat the bloody hell out of him for thinking that he was flirting. Her eyebrows began to twitch and she was close to losing her patience. Once she lost her patience, disaster might occur and of course she doesn't want that.

"tell me! Why do you have to wear those kind of clothes?" he didn't stop yelling. He drags her and pushes her to sit down on the bench inside the cottage. She grabs his towel and wraps it around his girlfriend. "do you have any other swim suit left? One that doesn't show skin!" he asked still, in that high tone but was now mixed with worry. She shrugged which meant no. he sighed and then poked her forehead. And again, he started lecturing her "you do know that you're beautiful, right? I know that as well. So you really don't have to surprise me with that swimsuit of yours… you will always have my eyes…" and thus, he left her sitting there with a short soft kiss on her forehead.

Surprised and bewildered, yes she was, of the things that just occurred before her eyes, she recalled what have happened. _He doesn't like my swimsuit because it shows off to much skin and it gets the attention of men…am I right?_ She started to play with his fingers. _He already thinks that I am always beautiful in whatever outfit?_ Her eyebrows twitched again. _If he said that his eyes will always be on me… then why did he left me…?_ Then as her hands traveled on her face, it brushed a soft bundle if cotton. She was wearing a towel. _Sasuke-kun cares the way I dress…_ with that, a sweet smile crept on her angelic face.

From afar, the brown haired man from earlier saw her sitting alone on her cottage. He looked or the raven haired boy who gave him a grip, but when he was out of sight and nowhere to be found, he felt the urge to try and get close with the pink-haired girl for the second time. As he devised a plan, he bought two crushed ice both flavored with strawberry.

Her sweet smile slowly vanished as a handful of strawberry crushed ice appeared before her eyes. She gasped in surprise and was surprised once more when she saw that the man from earlier was trying to start a conversation with her again, or worst, bug her to death. The man smiled and tried to offer the crushed ice but again, our little kunoichi refused. "iie, but thanks…" she smiled as she tightened the tuck on her towel covering the skin and flesh Sasuke was trying to protect from unworthy eyes.

"so… Haruno Sakura… right?" he started as he placed the bowl ion the center table of the cottage. "how did you know?" Sakura blinked which he found really cute of her. "you trained under the 5th hokage, is the student of the famous Sharingan Kakashi and is one of the sexiest women here in konoha… so technically, you're quite a famous girl… every one knows you…"

A half-smile was all she could give him. "I think you better go…" the man understands what she meant. "so that Uchiha really is your boyfriend? You mean you're already taken?" she nodded and smiled, quite happy and proud to say that he was indeed his boyfriend. "he's a lucky man…" he said. He was about to leave but unfortunately, Sasuke was on his way back to the cottage and saw him again trying to be close with his girl. The brown haired man was really unlucky today. As he saw the walking threat to his life, he instantly leaves the pink haired girl, trying to pretend nothing happened. But as he passed her boyfriend, Sasuke shot him with one of his deadly glares.

"rest assured that there wont be a next time…" Sasuke whispered, almost, no screw that, it was indeed a threat to the poor man. The man should know that it was better for his health to stay away from the gorgeous Cherry Blossom or he might experience the same fate her fan boys suffered. Well, he did not reply at all, instead, he continued walking away from the two of them.

Sasuke approached his girlfriend who was sitting quietly on the cottages' bench. "ano, Sasuke-kun… gomen…" she shyly said, finally understanding how the Uchiha prodigy felt towards her swimsuit. He lifted her face to see her jade orbs and half-smiled at her. "its okay…" he then hands her a paper bag which he carried. She gladly received it but it was known to her that he has not brought anything with him before he left him inside the cottage with her thoughts. "what's in this?" she asked, quite dumfounded as she knew that the man he loved had another surprise on his sleeve. Well, he was the man of surprises and he never ceases to amaze her.

"you have to open it to find out…" he gestured her to see what was in the bag and she did so. To her shock and surprise, Sasuke bought her a one piece swimsuit. She took it out of the bag and to examine it better. It was a pink and blue spaghetti strapped swimsuit. It had raffles on the waistline which looked like it was for a child, not for her age. She gave him a puzzled look which made Sasuke want to laugh at but was able to suppress it. "what are you waiting for? Dress up!"

She went to the ladies room again for the second time, but Sasuke was now on her tail. He waited outside the room while the kunoichi was busy wearing the swimsuit her boyfriend bought for her. _Mou, do I really have to wear this?_ She really felt kind of embarrassed upon what she wore. She felt like she was a child again, but what can she do? Her overprotective boyfriend insisted her to wear this instead of her swimsuit. She can never object to him, now can she?

As she stepped out of the ladies room, she was greeted by Sasuke's smirk. "that's better" she swore to herself that she will get revenge for the embarrassment he was casting upon her heart, but that'll wait. He took hold of her hand which indicated the people, most especially the men around them that she was with her so they better stay away. He issued her to go back inside the cottage but she pouted. "ne, I really wanted to go for a swim now…" her emerald orbs were sparkling with desperation with a mix of a pretty-please-allow-me look. Unsure of what to do, Sasuke's brain worked out just as well on what to do with her. He took out from his bag a sunblock and handed it over to her. "be sure to cover your body with that so you wont have rashes… your father told me that you have an allergic skin…"

_He consulted my father again? Really, they are getting closer… they're hanging out with one another too often…_ after five minutes of putting sunblock on her soft skin, she re-hands it to him and was about to make a run for it to splash herself on the sea when he grabbed her. "wait…" _Oh God! What now?_ She gave him another puzzled look. She was really dying to get inside the water. Why was he stopping her every now and then? The purpose of this day-off was for them to relax and enjoy the day, so why was he blocking the happiness that was so near to her?

"you better not swim on the sea level of 4 feet onwards…" he insisted, that serious tone on his voice.

"eh?" four feet on wards? Sasuke-kun! I'm five three in height! How can I enjoy the water if it is nearly above my waist?" she asked, quite getting impatient. _Why does he has to be SOOO OVERPROTECTIVE?_ He smirked. He was feeling that he had the upper hand in this game. "Sasuke-kun!" she pleaded for him to let him swim at least on the deeper part of the sea. The deeper it gets, the happier it is to swim, right? At least that was what she believed in. "onegai! SASUKE-KUN!" she pleaded and pouted. She already had her hands clasped together, begging for his approval. _Heh, she desperately want to go for a swim, now doesn't she!_

After a long battle of please-let-me-swim-on-the-four-feet-sea-level-please a victor has finally risen from the smokes. "fine, you can swim there, but in two conditions…" Sasuke said in that serious tone of voice. Sakura gulped as she knew that this might probably be not on her favor again. She clenched her fist right above her heart and prepared her heart for the worst. "what is it?" Sasuke smirked for he had turned the tables on his favor once again. She grabbed her wrist and walked towards a certain shop.

"the first condition is that you have to stay close to me, got that?" he said bluntly, not even bothering to look at her as she walked wobbly, trying to match his speed. In the corner of his eye, he saw her nod. "what's the second one?" she asked. as soon as she finished her last word, they stopped in front of a shop. She blinked as she saw him point at the thing in front of the. She followed the direction of his index finger and…

"SASUKE-KUN!" she screamed. "you have got to be kidding me!" she searched for an explanation in his eyes but she can't read any in them. "do I really have to do this?" she asked once more. The moment she saw the seriousness and his still aura, she knew that answer as well. _Oh kami-why is this happening to me?_

"Sa-ku-ra!" he poked her forehead which instantly snapped her back to reality. She turned to her with that i-don't-want-to-wear-this look. Well, he counter-attacked her with a you-have-to-or-else-you-don't-go-for-a-swim look and yet again, she lost. The man who seemed to be quite irritated at them finally spoke. "are you two going to rent a life jacket or not?" the man fumed with little anger for they have been arguing in front of his shop which was causing attraction.

Sasuke slightly glared at the man. "yeah, we're going to rent one."

The man sighed in relief. "Its about time!" his irritated voice suddenly melted and became sweeter, as if nothing happened. "how many?"

"just one" _argh! How can he do this to me? I'm the only one who'll use a life jacket?_

The man raised one eyebrow at them "who's it for?" with that Sasuke raised her hand as if raising it on a class to give an answer. He started wiggling it round and round in the air until the pink haired kunoichi glared at him, he stopped to give her a victory smirk. _Uchiha! You are so evil!_

"here.." the man handed him a small life jacket that seemed to fit her size. "ne, I think it's too small Sasuke-kun…" she noted. He paid for the rented jacket and went to the shore. "nah, you're **smaller**" _twitch so all this time you think I'm small? Uchiha! You're pressing my angry buttons!_ "go, on! Wear this!" With a lot of hate and rejection, she wore the life jacket in the end.

She felt the calm water rush through her feet as she went inside the water. "oi! Not too deep okay?" she can hear her dear boyfriend scream at her. Due to her excitement, she almost left the prodigy behind her dust as she went further and further. Deeper and deeper into the crowd of swimming people who seem to be enjoying the water themselves.

From afar, he could see a lot of girls smiling his way and a lot of guys disgustingly looking at HIS SAKURA. He cursed under his breath and focused his attention on the pink haired kunoichi who seem to be going further and further away from him. _Damn this entire people today!_ He bumped some girls and boys as he swam to follow her.

"SAKURA!"

Finally, giving up on ignoring her boyfriend, she turned back and waved at him. "NANI?" she asked yelling at him in return. To his surprise, right before his eyes, a man tackled her down under the water. His eyes widened as he begun to swim faster to reach her. SHIT!

The man was snorkeling and he didn't seem to notice that one of his loose rope was entangled on a person-the aspiring medic nin. His every movement causes the loose rope to become more entangled at her every minute. The man's speed in swimming was also not in favor for Sakura, his turns and dives just made her lose total control. She tries to open her eyes, but being dragged by another swimmer was not that fun at all. She was having a hard time seeing because of the bubbles from the man's flapping legs been making. _Shit! Sakura! Do something! You're a ninja for crying out loud! DO SOMETHING!_ She tried to untangle the loose rope that was tied to her but as she was about to swim in victory, the man made a left turn and her precious head bumped on a rock quite hard. The last thing she felt was a stinging pain on her head and then, everything went black.

"SAKURA!" he screamed on top of his lungs. He dived again and again, in search for that weird pink-haired girl. He has spotted the girl for the umpteenth time. But what's this? She's not moving? She looked like a soft bundle of leaves, going with the blow of the harsh wind and in her case, the harsh water. He performed some seals and made a jutsu that made a whirlwind and dragged the man, together with Sakura where he pleased them to be.

As soon as they were on shore, he grabs on to the man. "whats you're problem dude?" his hands clenched, thirsting for contact on the mans face. For the record, this might probably be the third time he had encountered the couple for today, well, irritated or bugged or disturbed might be the proper word.

"YOU! YOU'RE MY PROBLEM!" he yelled as he punched the brown haired man who seems to be getting into his nerves. And that strong punch was the only means to release his anger and utter frustration with the said man.

She fluttered her eyes but everything was blurry. She blinked. Once. Twice. But her blurry sight did not waver. As she tried to move her body, she felt a sting on her head. She tried to rub her temple. When she raised her hand, she felt odd, it was heavier than she remember. Her sight may be blurry but it can still see, right? And there it was, another hand entwined with hers. She turned over to see whose it was. Well, she was not surprised to see that it belonged to the man she loved. To her, his features were not that clear, he was sleeping beside her bed and his face was buried in his raven hair. She chose her free hand to tuck his loose strands of hair. Her delicate touch awakened the prodigy.

"hey… you okay…?" he asked in a sweet worried manner. Her blurry sight was now even becoming more blurry as her eyes was now invaded by tears, trying to fall out of her eyes. His grip on her hand slowly tightened, yet, not so hard to hurt her.

_Please don't cry._

_It'll break my heart if you cry._

"_sniff_ go-gomen _sniff_ I s-should _sniff_ have listened _sniff sniff_ t-to y-you… _sniff_" she said as her tears streamed down to her face. He caressed her and gently said "shhh, save your energy, I'm goanna lecture you once you got better…"

She smiled.

_I like you that way…_

_You seem to accept me…_

_Even if we both know that I was wrong…_

_You always take my side…_

_When you can easily say 'I told you so' or 'I warned you so'…_

_You still act in favor of me…_

She closed her eyes once more as he wiped away all of her sorrow and sorry. She smiled again. "what do you want to do for tomorrow?"

"are you up for another swim?"

"hehe, you know I am!"

_But this time…_

_She'll follow his lead…_

_For she knows that he cares…_

_That he can see the worst case scenario…_

_That he can save her from those bad situations…_

_A boyfriend always knows…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Purpleblush**: hehehe so sorry again for the late update! Well, honestly, this was my best idea for the couple so far… I really liked my plot here and how Sasuke-kun became so overprotective with his girlfriend! But the last part sucked… yeah, they did SUCK.. even I was not satisfied with it… Hehehe anyway, sorry for the wrong grammar and misspelled words. I'll try to do better next time! I hope that you'll review this one!

And oh, for those who are also reading ITSUMADEMO YOU AND I… I'm also sorry… I'll be updating next week after our graduation! I PROMISE!

Critics are welcome )

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Please and thank you…**

_Love you all…_

mMmMwWwWwWaAaAaAaAaAhHhHhHhHhHh


	5. nApTiMe iS ThE bEsT!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not huhuhuhu I do not huhuhuhuhuhu OWN NARUTO, cause—HELL! If I do.. hahahahahahaha there would be at least six Uchiha brats running around the whle series! Hahahahahahaha I AM SO EVIL…. Hahahahahahaha cough cough cough

I know that this was rather late than usual. Blame it on the college school! They just made me do a lot of stuff! And to think that my new school is so far way from home…. Huhuhhu anyway, I'll try my best to update faster

**I DEDICATE THIS CHAPPIE TO:**

**Carebear Hater** (how I wish that I also have older brothers.. it stinks to be the first born)

**Mysterious Cherry Blossom07** (wow. You're a fan boy of Haruno and you love me? Will that be two-timing? Hehehe)

**sasusaku4lyfe** (thank you! I know you can produce great stories too! Believe in yourself!)

**angelic-kuti** (ano sa ano sa, here's the new chappie! Enjoy!)

**Haru** (2 words THANK YOU!)

**Namada.69** (hehehe thank you! I want an over protective too you know…)

**broken angel 46** (so.. kagome lover 46, you're amazing too! Cant argue with that!)

**soujiroteddy**(thank you! you made me feel so special!)

**kittydemon18** (hahaha I know, possessive and overprotective is the best!)

**Yumie-11** (thank you for thinking that way! Everyone is a great writer!)

**Angelism DNA** (you're cute too!)

**kaitou angel** (gomen for updating late… -hides her face-)

**qtkag** (I love you too)

**Gelayel** (you're COOL TOO!)

**Rhibskil** (I will update ITSUMADEMO next.. please stay with me! Don't leave me!)

**SushiLuver** (you're great too!)

**kitsumi-chan** (hahahaha I certainly agree with you! you can kick Sasuke's butt but NOT the face! Hehe)

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me** (I agree with you too! Thank you!)

**Zen-san** (I hope that you'll like this chappie too)

**purpleeyednekoyoukai** (hmmm I wanna hug you)

**Uchiha Sakura Blossoms** (SKYBLUE1010! Hehe here's your update! I hope you enjoy!)

**Sister-of-the-Light** (darkaness'-angel? Hehehe why does everyone keep changing names? But thank you for informing me! Hahahaha I most definitely don't want you to kill dear Sasuke-kun!)

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**oVeRpRoTecTiVe**

**cHapTeR 04: " NapTiMe iS ThE bEsT "**

Tick

Tick

Tick

RIIINNGGG

There it goes again

RIIIIIINNNNGGGG

Argh he grunted

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

"Argh! For the love of Pete!" he cursed, silently standing up from his slumber. He searched for the clock. It read: 2:15 AM. He cursed even more.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

It didn't quite surprised him that the damn thing kept ringing but when he heard a soft moan coming from the other room, he had to do something about that damn noise that has been bugging him since seven in the evening. He instantly grabbed the ravaging phone that has been ring for almost every now and then. And what's worse? He knew exactly who was calling!

"could you at least give me some rest?" the Uchiha prodigy noted the person on the other line. "it's 2:15 in the morning!"

"where are you sleeping?" a deep voice surrounded his ears.

"huh?"

"are you together in one single bed?" the deep voice was shaking with fury.

"eh?" his eye bags are now worse than ever.

"I'm asking you! Are you sleeping together in a single bed?"

"oh…that…" his voice softened. Well, he hoped that he didn't sound disappointed like he felt. "you've asked me that for over fifty times now…the answer is still no…" he sighed. This man just couldn't give up, now can he?

"well…do you plan to…?"

"should I answer that truthfully?" he smirked, annoying the man he should have full respect to.

"why you…! I swear on my father's grave Uchiha! If you deflower her! I'm going to break you into pieces!"

He smirked yet again. Funny, he thought. In almost all of his fight with this man, his girlfriend called father, he always won. So just now, he was throwing him something that could never happen. He wondered if ever he did deflower the innocent girl from the other room, his threat wont come true, for everyone knows how powerful he really is. So... if he did 'do it' he might get away with it, wont he? A malicious smile crept on his handsome face.

"now now, tou-san…calm down…if you don't…you'll definitely have a heart attack…" he grinned as the man went ballistic on the phone.

"DON'T CALL ME TOU-SAN! I'M NOT YOUR FATHER!"

"I'm just getting myself accustomed, what should I call you then? Oyaji?"

"SHUT UP! DON'T CHANGE THE DAMN SUBJECT!"

"what were we talking about again?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY LITTLE GIRL UCHIHA!"

He sighed. This would probably take a while. "I've held her hand…"

"I"VE ENTRUSTED HER WITH YOU IN THIS VACATION UCHIHA! YOU BETTER LAY YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY BABY!"

"Aa." He yawned. He really felt sleepy. This man has been calling for every thirty minutes just to make sure that NOTHING happens between them, yet. Goodness, where does this man get his energy to call him every now and then? What a piece of Gods creation he is. He remembered that if his girlfriend didn't insist that they should be going alone, HE would come along just to make sure everything was in order and nothing happens to his Unica hija. If Mr. Haruno did come along…it would definitely be a disaster!

Uchiha Sasuke sighed.

But damn this caller! It was so early in the morning! He can't blame him if he was a little cranky right now, besides they had a tough day. He remembered the little accident about a certain brown haired guy and Sakura's injury. Oh God, if this man knew that he let her only daughter get injured just like that, he would be toasted meat! Good thing he was good at keeping his mouth shut! Add the fact that she was a medic-nin meant she was going to recover just in time before they went home. So, their little dirty secret is safe…for now.

The only problem was…

How the hell would he keep him from calling every thirty minutes!

"HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" the man fumed.

"not really…" he answered sarcastically. Man, both of them were really cranky.

"YOU! WHERE ARE YOU SLEEPING?"

The prodigy closed his eyes and sat down where he used to sleep.

"secret"

"? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SECRET?"

"do I have to elaborate it for you!"

"GRRRR… YOU! WHERE IS SHE? WHERE'S MY BABY?"

_Hmmm let's see where he can hold up _a malicious smirk spread across his handsome features.

"OI! WHERE'S MY BABY?"

"you don't have to worry… she's right here…"

"ARGH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HERE'?"

"…she's right here… holding my hand… while I caress hers…" He could feel his wrath just by listening. "…here by my side as I watch her chest move up and down…" oh, the joy he felt when he heard the man grit his teeth on the other line. "…here… close enough to see her face glow under the midnight shine…" Hahahahaahha he could hear his demons laughing their lungs out while the man continues with his fury. "…here, beside me… so that I will be able to fully examine her juicy lips, parted, her pink locks, sticking to her flesh, her porcelain body…under that nightgown…" he smirked all the more when he heard strange noises on the other line. Probably, Sakura's old man is banging the phone to the closest thing that was solid. True enough, he was having a lot of fun pissing him off.

But then, the strange noise stopped. Has the man gone truly mad? Or.. or.. had he had enough anger to go after them? Oh, no! he panicked, but just as he was about to ask the man, a soft voice illuminated his ears.

"gomen Uchiha-san… I am deeply sorry for my husband's actions…" _is this Sakura's mom? _"…Uchiha-san?"

"Aa" what happened to the person he was just taunting right now! He was beginning to like torturing him!

"…my husband is just very worried for his only daughter…"

"yeah, he calls here every thirty minutes since seven in the evening…" he snorted.

The woman gave a soft giggle, kind of reminded him of his girlfriends'. "…anyway… I secured my husband now… he's not going to bother you for the rest of the dawn…" so that's what happened to him! He wondered on what this lovely person did to shut the man who didn't gave him sleep and how… hmmmm

"tell my daughter to call his father tomorrow okay?"

"Aa"

Click

Tut

Tut

Tut

Wow! At last! He'll have the decent sleep he wanted! All he had to do was close his eyes and—

RIIINNGGG

Argh!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

What now?

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

Haven't she told him that she 'secured him' already?

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

Damn it!

He was so close in pulling the plug that connected the phone. But then again, he had some patience left. He picked the phone up. The moment he placed his precious ear on that phone, he heard a lot of wailing and pretty loud voices in the background.

"what do you want now?"

"SASUKE-TEME! I cant believe you can do this! Sakura-chan is so innocent! How could you have done this to her?" wait, he knew that annoying high pitched voice. It could only belong to no other that that blonde dope who wishes to become the future hokage, heh, as if!

"what do you want" Sasuke uttered in his irked tone. He could hear loud noise from the background. Just where the hell is he(Naruto) anyway? And why was he still up in this hour? Hell, even he was wondering, why the hell was he(referring to Sasuke himself) even up in this hour?

"tell me _hick_ you didn't _hick_ 'do it'! _hick_ Sasuke-teme! _Hick_ Tell me! _hick _Tell me you _hick_ didn't _hick _touch her!" so that's what's wrong! He's drunk! He could practically hear Shino, Neji Shikamaru and Rock Lee's voice, especially Lee's voice, it was very hard to miss, and the background noise was more like they were fighting. Hah, maybe Lee got drunk and he's trashing the place while the three are holding him up. Wow, that was one scene depressing to miss.

Well, wait, how could he have known that he and Sakura are on a vacation? He cant remember himself telling him about it. Hmm, maybe Sakura, but no! he gave her a direct order to not tell the nosy blonde about their outing because if he knew, it would be a disaster! So, that marks her out of the list.

"_oi! Help us here you baka-saru!"_ he heard one of the voices from the background say and he knew exactly whom that voice belong to, Nara Shikamaru. Now he remembered. He did met him together with his loud girlfriend at the beach earlier. So maybe, no, he did told him, iie, maybe his girlfriend, anyway, one of them probably told the others that they saw them together on the beach earlier that day. Ah, he's bound to know it anyway.

He smirked once again. "I did" more wailing and crying can be heard. He could feel his eardrums breaking and shattering into pieces. Oh, his poor ears.

There was a pregnant pause before he heard a few sniffs indicating that the man on the other line was quite calming down. Good news for him. He suddenly felt that he was saying something, most probably, mumbling about something because he couldn't understand it fully. But because Sasuke wasn't replying, Naruto kept uttered the same words again for the umpteenth time. "…y-you… d-did-didn't… _'do it'_… right…?" his onyx orbs shot wide open, but soon faded into their normal cool ones. _That baka! Just because we're out on our own doesn't mean we have to 'do it'. He's really hopeless, mind as well play with his innocence_. Then, a ghost smirk aired his kakoe face.

"heh, I can tell you the details if you want…" _I am sooooo eviiiiiilllll _He put the phone away from his ears, knowing what will happen next.

pause

wait for it…

three…

two…

one…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _Sniff_ SSSSSAAAAAAAAAAASSSSUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE-TTTTTEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE! _Sniff_ YOU'RE LYING! _Sniff_ OH GOD! _Sniff_ PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE LYING! _Sniff_ YOOUUUUUUUUU! _Sniff_ YOOOOOOUUUU PIECE OOOOFF SHHHIIITTTTTT! _Sniff_ HOW CAN YOU _sniff_ TAKE ADVANTAGE _sniff_ OF SAKURA-CHAN _sniff_ LLIKKKEEE… _sniff_ LIKE **THAT**? "

His smirk grew wider as he liked the way he predicted-just like what he predicted, and when an Uchiha predict things, they happen, he liked it that way. Maybe, he should be a fortune teller instead of a shinobi. Hmmm, let him think about that later. Meanwhile, let him handle this loud ticking blonde bomb. His eyebrows suddenly knitted together when he heard another moan from the other room. _Shit!_ He cursed. "keep it down you moron! You're gonna wake Sakura!" he lectured.

"eh…?"

He sighed. He's losing his calm. Maybe, he was also losing his mentality. Kuso! He has to get some decent sleep sooner or the sun is going to wave his torch on him.

"she had a **_long_** and **_exhausting_** night… so you better leave your annoying high pitched voice to yourself you dope!"

_Long… and exhausting… ?_

More wailing

"sniff TEME! I cant believe that you did it!"

TUT

TUT

TUT

TUT

TUT

"hello? Hello? Hello? OI TEME!" he sniffed all the more. _I can't believe he hung up on his best friend… he hung up on me! That bastard!_

WOW

He couldn't believe it. He has wrecked the phone. Literally. Well, the damage was done, no use for crying over spilled milk. He just has to pay that later. He definitely has to remember that. His dark ebony eyes were now free from all this torture. Sure he had enough of this. It was time to give his body its well deserved rest.

Soon, he will be on his dreamland, imagining him and Sakura doing THINGS together. And he'll hear her whisper sweet nothings to her. And she'll sweetly dedicate herself to him and only to HIM. Afterwards, he'll say MEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_Huh?_

MMEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWW

_Eh?_

MMEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW

_What the hell?_

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW

His eyes shot wide open. _Is the world turning its back on me? _

MMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_That cat is dead cat meat!_ He growled as he stands up and opened his window to seek a CAT any cat for that matter. Disappointed when he saw none, he goes plops his head back to room when—

MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Then, a Himalayan cat jumped out of nowhere and into his arms. _What the hell? This is some night!_ "meow" It spoke. Annoyed because of the lack of sleep, he almost strangled the cat to put it six feet under, but when he instantly saw the name tag It wore around its neck, some owner would be displeased when they see their poor animal torn into pieces. But wait, why was it at lose? Isn't it that it's the owners fault if ever something happened to its pet because they were careless? So, all he had to do was—

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as the cat curled around his strong arms, 'feel at home' he preferred to call its sudden action. This was definitely not right! "meow" It cooed.

"mmmmm" he heard her mumble and turn from her previous position. He sighed. It would be a real trouble if she wakes up at this time of hour. Now, now, he doesn't want to ruin her beauty rest now did he? And neither did he want to ruin his eight hours of sleep. In fact, he was the one who insisted her that she should sleep longer and should be able to complete her sleep hours so that she'll start growing. She was just too small. He believed, even the others do too. _Hmm, wonder if milk will do the trick…_

"meow!" the cat cried when he absent-mindedly put both of his hands aside making the cat fall on the floor. "meow! Meow! Meow!" it purred as its fury hands cling on his legs, trying to make itself pathetic enough so that it'll be in the same position it was before it fell. "meow! Meow! Meow!" it didn't stop.

He sighed, mm, how many times did he sigh now?

He bend and reached for the watery eyed Himalayan cat as he went outside their room, making his way to the lost and found area. "The sooner I get rid of you! The better!" he pointed directly at the cat that was too busy cuddling himself in his arms. "feeling comfortable eh?" he snorted. "meow!" his vein twitched.

"cant wait till I get you off me—you—you—" he started, GLARING at the cat. Well, it had a nametag right? Should he dare call it by its name? no! just like what he heard from one guy say, when you don't like anything, don't go near it. When you go near it, don't ever name it, because if you do, you'll start being attached to it, and soon, you'll grow unexpected feelings for it. And Uchiha Sasuke doesn't want that kind of relation with anyone, except his oh-so precious girlfriend. He has to make it clear! HE WILL NOT DARE CALL THE CAT BY ITS NAME. Come neither heaven nor hell.

"meow" the cat slightly moved from its place and licked his arm. "the hell! Stop that Karupin!" he couldn't believe it. He called it by its name! it just kind of slipped from his mouth. True, he had seen the name 'KARUPIN' from the nametag the first time he noticed it but he didn't expect HIM to call the 'it' by its name. God, give him some sleep! What the hell was the time anyway?

So there he was only five or so steps from the lost and found area. Now, all he has to do was, tell the lady in the front desk that he found a missing cat and let her take care of it and then he'll go straight to bed. Yeah, that's the idea. His game plan.

"excuse me miss?"

As the lady directed her attention towards him, she instantly blushed. Was he talking to her? She blushed once again as he set his eyes on her, waiting for anything in response. Well, who wouldn't blush if the great Uchiha Sasuke spoke to you? "h-hai?" great, another shuttering Hinata. He somewhat glared at her and looked at the item cuddling on his arms. She followed his gaze and understood what it meant quickly.

"a-aH! Ch-chotto matte kudasai!" she barely sputtered the words out from her mouth and started going through some files here and there, up and down, Left and right and again and again. "HERE!" she gladly pointed at the folder she held. He raised his eyebrow and if it were possible, the girl could melt from his response right then and there. Yeah! What a chick magnet he is. I bet he can take this lady with one snap. Just like the other girls drooling over his superiority and humane beauty.

His thoughts were torn from him when he heard her say "Uuhhmm… you can leave the cat here…" what? Leave the cat with somebody else? Its just like that? How can he be sure that she'll give it to the owner, I mean the right? How sure can he be that she won't sell the high priced cat to somebody else? Now, hush, see what the guy meant? Because he called its name, he's getting this attachment with that damn cat! The reason why he wasn't asleep as of this moment.

"u-uhmm, ano,--" she opened the folder and searched for the name. "this is the only room occupant who had a pet."

"so what's the name?"

"h-hai!" she gently slid her index finger on the papers simply attached to the folder. "A-ano..h-he's name is Echizen, Ryoma, Echizen." With that, she bounced her head straight to the catch any reaction from the prodigy in front of her. Wow, nightshift has never been better! Maybe, she should permanently be on night shift.

"aa, room number?" not yet breaking his eyes from Karupin.

She shuttered no reaction at all, eh? At least she was showered down by his presence. She must consider herself lucky right? "e-eto..room 307.." there, now, maybe if she asked him about something, he wouldn't mind, right? He asks her, she answers, now, if she asks, he should answer too, right? But as she turns to his sides, she found no one there. _Mou! I knew I should have been a ninja too!_ She cursed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"room 307… room 307… room 307…" he chanted under his breath as he gently carress the sleeping fur ball. Now, where did that caressing come from?

Room 305

Room 306

"hn!" finally! This is the moment!

Room 307

Then…

BLAG

KLAG

_Sniff. Sniff._

SHHHHHHKKK

_Sniff. Sniff._

Was that noise coming from that room? Or so he thought? Room 307? Really? He knocked. It was the real time to get this over with. His head was now starting to hurt like hell and his vision was now kind of snipping. He really need to rest. He knocked again. And again. Honestly? Can anyone from that room hear him? He knocked once more and another.

KRRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK

Oh! The poor door fell to the floor surrendering his almighty power. He caught the sight where a messy blue-green haired man with cat like eyes wearing pJ's who was currently checking the contents under the sofa looking for something. He wondered if it was the room owner the lady talked about. What was the name she told him? hm? Was it Echizen Ryoma? Well, the room looked like it was hit by a tornado or something because it really passed the MESSY ROOM test with flying colors.

"KARUPIN!"

The cat that was silently sleeping jumped from his arms towards another person. Two long pigtails waved as she ran towards the cat and hugged it as if her life depended on it. "MEOW!" Karupin chirped, happy enough to see the pigtailed brunette. "mou! Where have you been Karupin? We've been looking everywhere for you!" she scolded the poor cat that was very much enjoying her hug. Tears were evident from her face, enough to indicate him that she's been crying for some time. But her sweet smile was like picking a thorn stuck from anyone's heart. Wait, the lady from the lost and found desk didn't say anything about a girl occupying the same room with this Echizen Ryoma dude.

As a ninja he was, a good one to be exact, he couldn't miss the certain glare that was thrown directly at him. He silently looks at its source. His cat like eyes was glaring daggers at him, mind you, thousands or even millions of daggers at him. "that GIRL is MINE." This so-called Echizen Ryoma stated, more like declared, as if he need to inform him. Sasuke's eyebrow rose in utter disbelief when he heard him say those words. He was more like hoping for a 'thank you for bringing Karupin home' or 'how can I ever repay you?' but hell, he didn't expect that one coming.

"the CAT is also MINE." Ryoma add to his proclamation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ah, now that he was here, he wouldn't let anyone get in his way anymore. He had ENOUGH he had to make that clear. So, finally, here he was, back at their room again. He couldn't take it anymore. He HAS to get some decent sleep. I mean NOW!

Butterflies and daisies and roses and lilies can be seen on her dream. It was so peaceful, her dream land. She couldn't agree more. But in a single snap something felt quite…ODD. She knew that she didn't weigh like a feather, even though Sasuke says so, but she also knew that she didn't weigh this MUCH either. So, sadly waving her goodbyes to her fantasy world, she slowly opened one of her eyelids, revealing shinning emerald orbs, peeking through reality. Surprised, yes she was, to see her dear Uchiha Sasuke-kun, her dear boyfriend, attached to her. His arms sneakily wrapped around her petite waist, securely and protectively, as if she would just vanish every minute now. She blushed as she realized their closeness. They were facing each other. And—was that a ghost of smile he was wearing? Uchiha Sasuke is smiling while sleeping? Wow, this was better that those stupid butterflies and lilies she dreamt about. She smiled as she knew that she woke to a reality which was and will ever be GREATER than her dreams and fantasies.

As she put his stray bangs away from his soft features, she could feel something radiating from him, something warm. It was… _he had a long night eh? Bad dream, maybe? Eh? I wonder how he got here? I thought he said he was going to sleep on the couch?_ She gently caressed his cheeks as if it was the most natural thing to do. She absent-mindedly snuggled against him and hugged him in return. Hearing his slow and steady heartbeat, it lulled her to sleep.

And as for Uchiha Sasuke who just had a rough night, this was a well deserved sleep he wanted. it felt like everything was worthed. He felt like he was cleared, cleaned, refreshed, relaxed, relieved. Was it because he was too exhausted to feel this? Or was it because she was right here beside him? He'd probably choose the later one. To put it bluntly and quite frankly, this was the best sleep he has ever felt in his sixteen-year life. The feeling was just so amazing and almost unexplainable.

Now, he better make things clear about what he said about him and Sakura on the phone with her father and Naruto. He wouldn't want any naughty mishaps before he turned eighteen now wouldn't he? Okay, he has to take note of that when he wakes up. And oh, he also has to remember to pay the phone he just destroyed. Hhmmm, maybe when buying a pet wouldn't hurt too.

But for now, sleeping would be his main priority.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Purpleblush017:** hahahahahah it's full of crap ne? Anyway, it was longer than I expected and some of my scenes were out of nowhere. The original plot was also not pushed through. Anyway, I had a good time tormenting Sasuke. Haha that's what he gets from being a bad Sasuke in the manga! Argh! He was so err—you ice cold hearted hot guy and sexy guy!

Have you watched the **NARUTO MOVIE 2** yet? Gah! I hate it! It was full of action and no fluff added! It was really tasteless for me! And what's worse? Sasuke literally passed by the movie! He didn't even utter a single word! Whats with that?

Echizen Ryoma, Sakuno Ryuuzaki(pigtailed girl) and Karupin are characters from Prince of Tennis or **Tennis no Ohjisama**, what can I say? Echizen Ryoma stole my heart! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Please and thank you…**

_Love you all…_

mMmMwWwWwWaAaAaAaAaAhHhHhHhHhHhH


	6. HicKiEs evErYwHeRe

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto… unless I _marry_ Masashi Kishimoto and we go under by one name… hahaha some dream huh? Am I too desperate? hahahaha

**Chapter is dedicated to:**

**shinjun9sasusaku** (I appreciate the effort you made in reading almost all of my fanfics! You made me happy!)

**da best TORTA** (no, hindi ko namistype yung 'e-eto' hahahaha pero oo nga no, Pilipino word pala yun. Parang expression din yun eh, parang 'ano' o 'ne' sa Japanese, lalo na kapag medyo shy yung nagsasalita. Thanks for the review!)

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90 **(hahaha you agree with me? The 2nd Naruto movie did suck right? No offense of course. Anyway, I'm happy that you also read almost all of my stories! I thank you for that! Mwah)

**Bianca** (thank you! And yes, you should watch and search for the second movie! And we almost had the same name! except mine is 'Blanca')

**els1324 **(let me share you a secret, I love overprotective men!)

**Haru** (YAY TOO!)

**drenchedinblood** (thank you! I'm happy that I'm cracking you up, of course it would be cooler if it was literal, right? Hahaha just kidding)

**xelagirl2 (**here's your update!)

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me** (wow! Do you like Ryoma too? He's just too hot isn't he? Oh, I love them both! I just want to have them!)

**LoNeLy-GiRl14** (hey! You rock too!)

**Rhibskil** (no, I LOVE RYOMA MORE! Hahahahaha I'm really selfish I admit that.)

**Broken Angel 46** (I believe that you're a good person too! I'm sorry for the late update though.)

**Gelayel** (COOLNESS!)

**tiffanylicis** (here's your update!)

**Uchiha Sakura Blossoms** (thank you! You're cute too!)

**SushiLuver** (thank you so much! I thank the Gods that you like it!)

**Carebear Hater** (wow! You have a twin? Cool! Isn't that fun? Could you please tell me stories about having a twin? I would really appreciate that)

**kaitou angel** (you! I really love you! You lighten up my day!)

**Hansha-otoku** (haha, you attended crap school too didn't you ne?)

**blacksheep18**(I'm sorry, this chapter has lots of Sakura to balance it out. Okay? –pats your head- there, you feel any better now?)

_**HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!**_

**oVeRpRoTecTiVe**

This happened two months after their so-called day-off…

**cHapTeR 04: " HicKiEs EvErYwHeRe "**

"_Ughhh!_!!" she moaned in both pleasure and pain. Never had she experienced something like this before. "MOU!! I give up! _No more_!"" de cried out. "_p-pleasee_…" she begged as she raised her little white flag, a sign of defeat. This was enough torture already. What did she do to deserve this anyway?

"_Hmmm_" she moaned, suppressing the feeling inside.

Then, she it hit her. "STOP IT! TAKE ME NOW!!!" she yelled her lungs out. And her scream echoed the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a warm Tuesday.

And it was a simple fine day. The warm bright sunshine, the cool breeze and the laughter of children around him, it was all fine. And his simple mind only generated the simplest ideas. Oh, poor Uzumaki Naruto, his brain had the lowest capacity and IQ scientists have ever known. They couldn't even believe that he was still walking here on earth, socializing with bigger-in-size-brain owners. Maybe, he was the only one left in his kind and he didn't evolve at all. Maybe, just maybe, he is Charles Darwin's missing link. Hmm, it suddenly feels like he is.

Grinning and smiling all the way through, he found his way to the Ichiraku where he eat most ehm, all of the time, since his simple mind cannot comprehend other things he's not used to. He eats ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner every day, and maybe, for the rest of his pathetic life.

Life is a daily routine for Naruto. And as the routine player that he is, he is unusually happy for Ichiraku lunch today. Why? Because it was Tuesday. And Tuesdays meant Ichiraku lunch with his favorite Sakura-chan.

"Sa-Ku-Ra-Chan!" he says in a sing-song manner as he enters the shop and sits beside her, who was supporting her head on her hand. He notices her eyes are closed as if she was sleeping. And being the stupid person he was, he pokes her cheeks. "Sakura-chan? You can't sleep here…" his voice is concerned now.

She slowly opens her eyes and sees cerulean eyes staring back at her. "You okay?" Naruto asks and she sees the care through his eyes.

"yeahh… I'm just beat. It's a tiring day…" she answered and yawned afterwards. She rubbed her eyes using her fingers, cutely. "Anyway, let's eat shall we?" she smiled. And with that simple trick, Naruto's worries were washed away.

"Pork please." Sakura stated.

"Beef here!" Naruto ordered enthusiastically.

And they started their Tuesday routine. He gobbles over the food and she commenting and smacking him every now and then. Yes, some things never do change. But this Tuesday is as unique as almost all of the other Tuesday lunch they had.

"So… how are you and Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked. He was kind of feeling left out as his two team mates are quite getting along more intimate than before. And he wasn't getting into any action himself. Ugh, what's wrong with him? Was it his hair? The way he speaks? Or the way he smiles? The way he grins? Can someone just put him in the right direction?

"…we're doing quite fine Naruto…" she paused, tilted her head slightly upwards, "…on second thought…" his face becomes impassive, "…we're not _quite doing good_…"

Naruto is sipping his ninth bowl now. "Why not Sakura-chan?" he asked as some spits of mixed saliva and ramen came flying out of his teeth.

She didn't pay attention at his disgusting display. She has learned to fully accept that he's a long lost barbaric who found his way to Konoha over the years. She can deal with the fact now. She set aside her first and last bowl of ramen and rested her chin under her palm. She sighs. "You know, Sasuke-kun and I aren't getting out that much this last few days, even weeks, I think. We're really both busy nowadays. The hospital needs me, long and hard missions need him. I have to be here and he has to be there. Blah. Blah. Blah. Arghh!" she slumped and buried her face under her arms as she let out another frustrated grunt.

Naruto smiled. "So, you miss him?" and he ordered another bowl of ramen.

She grunted even more and popped her head slightly so that he could view half of her face. Pink locks were hanging loose on her face, some sticking ob her pale face. "I'm jealous over my father now Naruto, they spend more time together! You hear me? I said Sasuke-kun spends more time with my father that he should with me!!"

Naruto suddenly chocked on his ramen. _What the hell?_ He punched his chest, mentally ordering his lungs to function and give him air. _Is t-teme really gay? But… b-but…_ he cringed in fright as he imagined Sasuke and Sakura's father hugging each other. He nearly vomited.

"It's a GOOD THING I'm BUSY or I'll take the liberty to make him scream his lungs out and pluck every strand of hair in his body! I swear I'll make him cry out his mommy as I break every bone he has! I'll give him wedgies he'll never forget! I'll make him scream like a sissy girl running around Konoha like an idiot!" Naruto backed a little when he saw the evil glint in her eyes and the evil aura engulfing his precious Sakura-chan's body.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"aaaAATTCHHOOOO!" he sniffed.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him. "You okay Sasuke?"

"yeah." He defended and searched for his hanky and continued his report about their successful mission.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She's dozing off again.

"Sakura-chan!"

They are now walking towards the hospital and as part of their Tuesday routine; Naruto makes sure he gets there safe and sound. "hm?" Sakura asked, still flooding in that trance. Maybe, she's just stressed out, too tired and too exhausted. Maybe she's taking it a little more than seriously. Maybe she didn't sleep well again last night. Maybe—

His blue eyes widen in shock and his mouth was left gaping. Slowly and trembling, he put his finger pointing at her neck. "w-what the HELL is THAT?!" he asked and stopped his tracks.

Puzzled, Sakura stopped too. "Huh? What?" she asked back and Naruto waved his pointing finger accusingly at her neck. As if on instinct, Sakura puts her hand on her neck and runs it back and forth, hoping to feel something unusual. Unfortunately, she didn't fell any bump or whatsoever that is startling Naruto right now. She gave him a curious look.

"Too much ramen is taking its tool on you. You're going nuts." She uttered with humor and she giggled herself.

But to Uzumaki Naruto, the things he saw were real. And there, on Haruno Sakura's neck, there seem to be a red glowing mark on her skin. A mosquito bite perhaps? A rash maybe? Or that sucking thing lovers do with the 'you're mine' catch phrase? Poor, poor Naruto, his mind seemed to explode. For once, he was thinking. He is thinking deeply. And it started to hurt. He thought about it more and it started to hurt more.

"It can't be!!" he said yelling, running to God knows where, leaving Sakura puzzled.

Shrugging it off, she went inside the hospital.

She sighed in relief as the wounded patients came in less today. At least there will be little work to do. She's looking forward to that long peaceful sleep now, and those white comfy beds are teasing her. She yawned. She didn't sleep well last night, and the other night and the other night as well. Oh, it's all because of big ol' daddy. You see, daddy is sleeping on her room now, it started two weeks ago. And since then, insomnia was taking her one at a time. Screw daddy's snoring, she would curse. Of course she had protested. She's a big girl now didn't daddy see that?

Big ol' meannie daddy lectured her for hours and told her ways to defend herself. He even gave her a pepper spray. Oh, for the love of Pete, didn't Daddy realize that she's a ninja herself? The lecture went on for hours, even now, she could still hear his voice roaming in her head.

It was ridiculous; she thought when she found out the reason as to why her big daddy was doing these things. Daddy doesn't want men, namely Uchiha Sasuke crawling in bed with her in the middle of the night doing God knows what. He told her that Uchiha Sasuke might just snap and take advantage of her someday. She protested, saying that Sasuke couldn't do those things to her. Just because on of Daddy's friends had his daughter pregnant doesn't mean that she'll do it too. It wasn't as if having another life inside of you and suddenly having a big bulge to carry is in fashion nowadays, right?

But those protests didn't stop daddy from being 'protect-the-precious-daughter-from-Uchiha-Sasuke-alias-her-boyfriend' mode. She grunted. Why did the Gods in heaven hate her so much? Why were they tormenting her in every possible way?

"Why don't they just marry one another?" she snorted and smiled evilly, a flash of Sasuke in a wedding gown and her father in a tux came into his mind. Ew, gross. "Since they spend so much time together, why don't they elope?" she heard the evil mocking and laugh at the back of her head.

I'm going crazy, she thought. She put her hand on her shoulder and moved her head from left to right and vice versa, cracking a few bones in the process. "Ugh. I need caffeine."

"Forehead girl!" someone greeted her. The awfully unique nickname was only uttered by one courageous person, Yamanaka Ino, who is really not afraid of her monstrous strength, even has the guts to tease her. She tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and waved at her. She approached her after speaking to the lady on the front desk. The unspoken question was answered after some smiling and recognizing. "I'm checking up on Shika-kun!" she said proudly.

_What does she see in that lazy ass anyway?_

"He's just been on a mission and he is quite injured, not badly of course. He's too lazy to dive into action anyway. He only got a broken finger again and a couple of bruises here and there and a little bit of scratches too." Ino stated, Sakura smiled. She knew that her ear friend had been pretty worried about him. "Ah, I forgot to tell you that Sasuke-kun was their commander that time!" Sakura weakly smiled and nodded for her to continue. "And he's at the Hokage tower right now, reporting their successful mission." Ino said happily.

Both stopped and sat on one of the chairs beside a room. "Shika-kun is in there." Ino giggled as she heard some grunts of pain coming from the other side of the door. "He hates getting treated you know, especially if an injection is associated with it." Both girls laughed.

Ino's smile subsided as she saw a flash of red spot on her legs. She mischievously smiles at Sakura who's clenching her stomach. "Sometime, I'll give him a shot, just for kicks." Sakura winked at Ino.

"You do that." Ino replied with a huge smile on her face. She just loves to torture the shit out of his lazy bum boyfriend so much. She turns to her. "Call me when you do that okay? I want to film that event."

Sakura grinned sheepishly. "Sure."

Then Ino changed the topic, she pointed at the red mark on her legs and looks at her mischievously. "Had fun ne?" she says. Sakura follows her gaze and lands on the red spot on one of her exposed legs.

_So, they 'did' it already huh? _

She grunted. "It was no fun Ino-pig!"

Now, this was starting to amuse Ino. "Trouble in paradise? She cooed.

Sakura crossed her arms and sighed. "He's just demanding. Too damn demanding for me to handle. He's uncontrollable!" she fumes.

"_Demanding_?" Ino nods her head. "Go on…"

"He just loves to be his own boss! He doesn't even recognize me! If I could just—Ughh!" her face was red with anger.

Ino looked at her. _Typical Sasuke always has to have the invincible power over her. Even in 'that'_. "So… he was on _top_ of you?" she hesitated but said it nonetheless.

Sakura raised her pink eyebrow at her disbelievingly. "He was all over me! And I couldn't do anything about it!"

_I wonder how 'it' feels_. "So... He was _your first_?"

Sakura blushed. "Yeah."

"And IT didn't go well, huh?"

Sakura blushed again, shamely. "Yes, not as planned…"

"I see…" Ino crosses her legs with the other, relaxing a little. I knew this girl is a sly one! "…and, did IT FEEL GOOD?"

"Of course not! It hurt like hell!"

"… It _hurt_?"

"Yeah." Sakura looked at Ino. "You should try it sometime, just for its experience."

_Hell… is she saying that I should do 'it'?_

Ino shakes her head furiously. "NO! I'm too young to do that!" she blushes.

"No you're not! In fact, it's about time you do it yourself."

_Why is she pushing me to have… sex?_

"I'm only seventeen Sakura!"

Grunt. "That's old enough. You could have done it when you were about thirteen or twelve, maybe."

_Goodness, it doesn't mean that just because she already did 'it' with her heartthrob boyfriend doesn't mean I have to do 'it' too!_

Ino was about to say something when the door opened and their attention turned to it. Nara Shikamaru is now standing in front of the door, a hand on the door knob. Their stares seem to be affecting him. "…_what_?" he spat out.

The girls looked at his bandaged pinky and some band aids on his left cheek. Both giggled as they suddenly remembered the injection thing.

"tch." Shikamaru grunted. _Crazy women_. He walked over to Ino and she smiled at him, both understanding one another. Ino got up and brushed her velvet skirt. She tugged on her boyfriends arms and smiled.

"You get away this time forehead girl, but I still need those details okay?" she waves her hand at her. "I'll call you later okay?" then, with that, the two sweethearts left her at the hospital.

Sakura sighs.

_Did Ino really understand what they were talking about?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"SASUKE-TEME!!" Naruto yelled. "TEME!!" and shouted as he searched for his best buddy in the whole wide world. It was almost sunset and Naruto haven't seen his soul yet. He's actually been running around Konoha for hours now. _Curse Sasuke-teme's good hiding skills._

"TEME!!" he shouted again, ignoring the glares the other people were throwing at him.

Shino is leaning against a tree for a while now, watching Naruto's pathetic episode. "Aren't you going to show up?"

"hn." There, rested on one of the tree's branches is Uchiha Sasuke.

Shino adjusted his glasses. "You know, he's passed this spot seven times now and yet he didn't—"

Sasuke smirked. "He's an idiot."

"Aa."

The blonde dope reaches Shino and asks. "Have you seen Sasuke-teme?" though unseen, Sasuke glares at Shino, silently giving his message of 'tell-him-and-I'll-beat-the-hell-and-crap-out-of-your-stinking-bugs!'

But then, prodigies will always be prodigies, right?

So, Shino pointed upwards. When Naruto finally saw Sasuke, Shino suddenly disappears without a trace of bug. _I'll kill you Shino!_

"There you are!"

_I'll kill you bug man! I'll make you fight Shaider man and let's see who's more powerful!_ "What do you want?"

Then suddenly, Naruto kept talking and talking and talking. Something Sasuke wished and did ignore. But there were certain words that caught his undivided attention. Something in the lines of Sakura-chan blah blah blah red spot on her neck blah blah and Sasuke-teme's gay blah.

He smacked him for the last one. Moron. Dope. Idiot. Then Sasuke leapt down from the tree, with a serious face intact.

"Where is she?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haruno Sakura yawned again.

Her early dismissal was taken away from her by Hyuuga Neji as he needed medical attention at home, and of course, being the medic-nin that she was, she just couldn't say no when sweet dear Hinata phoned the hospital.

Now here she was, tending to his wounds from an A-rank mission two days ago.

"Feeling any pain lately?" Sakura asked.

Hesitantly, he answered. "…yes" he said shyly, as if feeling pain was a weakness.

"Sakura smiled. "Where?"

Neji slightly raised an eyebrow at her, as if telling her 'are you blind or something?' "My stomach."

_Aa. But of course_. When Neji dropped his yukata up to his waist, she could see his torso covered up with bandages. She blushed. She has to admit, the man has a great body, even with those wounds hanging around. She shook her thoughts and gently worked her way on taking off the white cloth. It revealed a slightly bleeding portion of the dry long wound. Sakura knitted her eyebrows.

"I thought I told you no training yet? Don't you ever listen to your doctor?" she was angry, he knew. So, he did not answer her. He heard her mumble and curse under her breath. "Prodigies are all the same! HEH, bastards." She murmured and Neji didn't speak any word for his defense.

After some awkward silence, Neji tries to make a conversation. "I heard you had a good time at your five-day day-off last two months."

Sakura wrinkles her nose. "If you call waking up to find my father and Naruto so early in the morning on the second day and hear the three of them, Sasuke-kun, my father and Naruto, bicker, a good time, then I might consider placing you on a special hospital Neji."

Neji looked away. "So, that's why it was cut off early?"

"Yeah, the three of them caused so much trouble. I can't believe they could be total morons, the three of them. Ugh."

Neji shut up for she started healing his stomach. And the green chakra that flows and enters him gives him warmness that was just rewarding. He then suddenly spots the red mark on her neck and blushes. It was definitely not his business, but he was not one to let it just pass through. He called her attention.

"hm?" she replies, she is now putting an ointment on his wound to fasten up the healing process.

He shuts his eyes and blushes a little more. This is one topic he didn't want to discuss, much less to her. But, they were teenagers and he has to know if she knows the possible consequences she might face in the near future. He has to warn her and wake up her senses. "…don't you think that it's a little too early for the both of you to be doing 'that'?"

She has now re-bandaged the wound and looked up to him. "I don't—" Neji suddenly grabs her shoulders. "I know that it's quite hard to control and it is very addictive… but you have to stop it! Considering your age and all! You might get preg—"

His voice subsided as Hinata entered the room with a tray of tea in her hands. The awkward scene stuns her. She looks at Neji and then at Sakura, again at Neji and then at Sakura and finally at Neji again. She notices the red mark on Sakura's legs and blushes when she saw a red spot on her neck.

She looked at Neji and shouted. "I can't believe you nii-san! She already has a boyfriend!!" and Hinata runs out of the way and into the depths of the manor.

Wincing with the pain on his stomach, Neji follows her to explain, Sakura notes the blush on his face.

"Why is everyone acting so weird today?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was already dark and the street lights are the only ones that lighted the way.

She yawns again.

_Damn, I really need that sleep._ She wobbled as she walked. She cursed and wobbled more. Her wobbling is now tingling, every part aching. _I'm going crazy if I hear that snore tonight!_

"SSSssshhhhhhkkkk"

She turns around and alerts her senses.

"SSSssshhhhhhkkkk"

What was that?

Then, there appeared a bunny coming out of the bushes. Sakura sighs in relief as she lets go of the pepper spray she was holding.

"HN."

"AAAHHH!!!" Sakura screamed. She clenches her chest and her breathing became shallow. "Mou! Sasuke-kun! You scared me!"

"hn." Uchiha Sasuke stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself. Now, he's the type of man who always gets into business. And he had to admit that this is a tough one. Being the keen person that he is, he easily notices the so-called red marks on her flesh. There is five on her legs, two on her left wrist and one, two, three on her neck, to of which are hidden under her collar.

An Uchiha doesn't waste time. "Who is he?" they go straight to the point, no need for beating around the bush.

"…eh?" she was dumbfounded. All his sick intentions of torture against him were beginning to be forgotten. All she wanted to do was hug him tightly and feel those muscles around her petite form.

Never had Sasuke imagined Sakura betraying her, especially if it's about love. "Who is he?" he repeats and he doesn't want a third. She walks towards him, wanting that hug now. _Ignore his words, hug him instead. Ignore, hug instead. Ignore, Hug instead._

Sasuke takes a little step backward.

"Hug me!" Sakura said with arms wide open. "Hug me!"

_The hell?_ "Are you on drugs?"

Sakura pouted, they were close now. The space between them was a good three inches. He could barely feel her breath teasing him. Sakura snakes her hands around his head and his hands instinctively wrapped around her waist. "I missed you…" she mumbles.

He notices the her bags under her emerald orb and he frowns at them "you know Sasuke-kun…" she starts, burying her head on his chest as she their position comfortable. "I had a disturbing mission today! I took care of a baby! And it was really hard! See?" she lets him notice the red spots on her wrists. "The baby bit me when I tried to arrange his toys! Man! That baby is so demanding! Too full of himself!" _babysitting?_ "And when I tried to carry him he pinched my legs!" _so… the red marks…were not…?_ "And the baby just kept wiggling under my hands! I just… UGH! It was really, really tiring!" she finishes with a yawn and leans more on his chest.

Sasuke mentally smacks himself. _So stupid!_

"ted-dy!" she mumbles. "And you know… I told Ino to just try babysitting and she kept saying she was too young! Her boyfriend's laziness is rubbing off on her! Really! And you know… Naruto, Neji and Hinata are acting really weird today…"

"…"

"hm…" she hugs him tighter. "What were you telling me earlier again?"

"…nothing."

"okay." She looks up at him and smiles. "Can I please sleep at your house today Sasuke-kun? Just for tonight! Please! I promise I won't snore! I'll try my best! Just please! I'm desperate!" she makes that cute puppy eyes.

_Say no! Say NO! Say NO! SAY NO DAMN IT!_

"…Aa."

"YEY!" she cheers.

_Ugh. Your big ol' daddy is going to murder me!_

TODAYS LESSON: never believe a blonde dope named Uzumaki Naruto.

Final note: prepare for big ol' daddy's wrath tomorrow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Purpleblush: **so sorry for the late update… I really am. Stupid college life. Anyway, it's our semestral break and I have just managed to update my stories. Yey! I hope you liked this one. There will be more explanations in the next chapter. I hope you look forward to it! Advance happy Halloween everyone! Enjoy Trick or treating!!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Please and thank you…**

_Love you all…_

mMmMwWwWwWaAaAaAaAaAhHhHhHhHhHhH


	7. dAddy'S wRaTh

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto, sadly does not belong to me. This calls for WORLD domination!

**oVeRpRoTecTiVe**

_Written by PuRpLebLusH017_

**cHapTeR 06: " DaDDy's wRaTh "**

Uchiha Sasuke couldn't sleep.

No, it was an understatement, Uchiha Sasuke is restless.

There were times when his tragic childhood would come visit him and haunt his night. These times left him sweating, afraid and wide awake. It would make him ponder on his life, his future, what he have done, his mistakes, his plans and his feelings. Guilt would wallow up at him. Conscience would catch up to him. And unfortunately, these times usually happen.

But tonight is different.

The cause for his dismay tonight was… rather far _more_ intimidating than his blood-shed past.

Okay, it is not like him to be scared of anything, hell, he's an Uchiha for crying out loud. He's Uchiha Sasuke,_ godamit_! He's not traumatized by something like this nonsense. He has nothing to hide. He's not at fault here. So, why be scared?

_Can I please sleep at your house tonight?_

"Hmmm…" a soft and pleasant melody entered his ears. A soft mumble, enough to excite him in different levels and variations. An angelic voice—well once not screaming—could only belong to her.

"'cha-chu-ke… hmmm… toma—to… kissss… aaahhhh…" At night, this would only be the time that her "Innocence" would be at its highest level, entrancing him, or everyone who might be lucky enough to inhale a glance of her, this wonderful God-creation. Not that he'd allow anyone to ogle at her at night, though. He'll slit their throats if anyone even dare. No, Uchiha Sasuke is not willing to share what's HIS.

Her Pink glowing hair, her sweet cherry slightly parted lips, that curvaceous body, those long curly lashes, that soft pink tint on her cheeks, that cute small nose, those candle-like fingers, and that satin skin, all of these put on one girl alone, is truly a heavenly sight.

What's more?

She, Haruno Sakura, belongs to him.

A ghost of smile escaped his lips as both ends curled upwards.

So, why would he be bothered? What would be the cause of his dismay in the middle of the night?

Someone which goes with the lines: Haruno and daddy.

Ah, her big ol' daddy.

Ugh.

Grunt. Grunt. Grunt.

Sasuke shifted to his right. Oops. Wrong move.

His sudden movement caused his left hand to swing past and _accidentally_ brush against Sakura's bosom. The softness and warmness ran through his rough calloused hand. He could feel his face blush madly. _Bad thoughts, Uchiha! Bad intentions! Bad! Get it out of your system!_ He mentally slapped himself.

"_Don't worry, it's no big deal_." His seemingly chibi-self appeared on his back, clad in dark robes with two horns on its head and a thin tail with a point on the end swinging side to side told him. _"It wasn't your fault anyway. It was an accident." _Devil chibi-Sasuke smiled evilly. _"Accidents happen, you know."_

There was a thin line forming on Sasuke's lips. _Damn, I need to sleep! Don't think about it. Don't!_ He bolted up and scratched his head. _Where were those sleeping pills?_ He scanned the room, retracing his steps in his mind. As his head turned to one hundred and eighty degrees, he saw Sakura's sleeping form beside him looking innocent and edible enough to salvage.

"_Go on,"_ the little devil whispered._ "do it. She won't know anyway."_

And Sasuke's treacherous hand reached to make contact with Sakura's milky skin.

Gulp.

Closer.

Closer. Closer.

And then, there was a snore.

Snore. Snore. Snore.

Devil chibi-Sasuke turned to stone. What a great way to ruin the moment.

Snore.

And was that drool?

Snore.

Uchiha Sasuke stopped abruptly until he completely backed off. He stared at the figure in front of him disbelievingly. Never did he know that Haruno Sakura could pull off drooling and snoring at the same time.

Shiver. Shiver.

Well, at least she's still cute.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Honey! Calm DOWN!"

"No, I will NOT calm down! My daughter is missing! How sure are you that she's safe? What if our poor innocent daughter is being cornered at this very moment screaming for me—Super Daddy to save her? Huh?"

"What great imagination you have there."

"Be serious! I'll call ANBU right now!" Haruno Kenji turned to conduct an emergency whistle when his wife tackled him down the floor. "What the hell do you think you're doing, woman?"

Mrs. Haruno reached for his husband's arms and tied them together. "Now, now, honey. Be quiet. I have to do Yoga before going to bed."

There was a disbelieving look. "YOU'RE WILLING TO DO STUPID YOGA RATHER THAN GO LOOK OUT FOR YOUR DAUGHTER? YOU'RE INSANE WOMAN!" Haruno Kenji wriggled to let himself free but to no avail.

"Ssshhhh. Be quiet." His wife hissed.

"What's the matter with you? Aren't you scared for your little daughter?"

Mrs. Haruno laughed. "I know that Sakura's legs are short, honey. But she's not a little girl anymore. Stop worrying too much."

"Why won't I be worried? Who knows if another pedophile came in a form of a snake or whatever animal they think of biting my sweet angel giving her a cursed seal? It happened to that you-know-son-of-a-rich-bastard you know!" his saliva rolled out of his mouth, which his wife swiftly evaded.

Sigh. "That you-know-son-of-a-rich-bastard is dating our Sakura! Besides, he has a name. Use it."

"Names, name? Blah." He faked a gag. "That boy will never take my princess away from me!"

"Ugh. Get over it, honey. It'll always be 'Sasuke-kun' here and 'Sasuke-kun' there and forever. Besides, she loves him dearly, they love one another. You should be happy for them."

"Happy? I'll slit his throats out and pluck his insides out first and then I'll be happy." Insert evil laugh coming from Daddy Haruno.

"You're so…" pause, quick break, and a kitkat on her mouth. "…weird, you old man." A smirk.

Ding Dong.

"I'll get it. And you, mister," she sat up and gave his husband a deadly glare. "you stay where you are. I'm not quite finished with you yet." She went to answer the door. And her nosy husband can't help himself but eavesdrop at their conversation. There was a lively new voice that had surfaced, a voice that he seems to be familiar of, or so he thinks.

"Ah, Haruno-san!" the high pitched voice greeted with a slight bow, he presumed. Haruno Kenji knows the owner of that voice, but he couldn't quite put the finger on it. Hmm, what is that name again? He was sure, judging by the pitch of it, he was sure that it belongs to a girl. Ah! Maybe Sakura-hime a.k.a. his little baby girl's friend.

"What is lovely visit I owe you to? At this late hour? Hm?" his wife asked, mischievousness hidden underneath her voice.

A short pause before answering, "I just came here to tell you that your lovely daughter has told me that she's going to sleep over at—" Their voices were abruptly leveled down that daddy can't hear them expect whispers.

Whisper. Whisper.

What the hell? What was the whispering about? Daddy gritted his teeth. And what was this sudden information that his dear little angel was not going to sleep here in THEIR house? This cannot be tolerated! Daddy has to protect Sakura-chan from evil monsters lurking in the shadows a.k.a. suitors. And most especially, daddy has to protect innocent Sakura-hime has to be protected from the wrath of a devil named Uchiha Sasuke!

He heard chuckles from the two women talking outside his front porch. "Thank you, Ino-chan," his wife said. "now, off you go. It's late already."

"Hai!" and the door clicked shut. He heard his wife's footsteps as she appeared in front of him.

"Where is my baby girl?" daddy asked.

"Sakura-chan is apparently going to have a slumber party at Ino-chan's house." Husband daddy did not believe her.

"Where is she?" he glared at his wife. "Where's my angel?"

Evil smile coming from Mrs. Haruno, "Ho, ho, ho." Another smile. "I told you, darling, she's at Ino-chan's house."

Snort. "I don't believe you."

"Then, don't." she turned and lay on the bed. _Hmm, comfortable._ "Bedtime, honey." She cooed to her husband.

"I'll go see if my daughter is sleeping well on Ino-san's house." Pause. _What if my baby needs daddy? My poor, poor baby…_

It was at that time when Mrs. Haruno decided that enough is enough. "_Honey_, I said bedtime!" she growled. But husband did not respond to her. He just continued to entangle the rope around him. "Honey, I'm sure Sakura is safe. She's a ninja for crying out loud!"

"If so, then how come we find ninjas injured or dead?"

"Ugh! For Pete's sake! Let it go! She's safe and sound with Uchiha-san so you—" Mrs. Haruno stopped talking as she realized that there was no one in the room except her. _Oh no, Ino-chan, I slipped… _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Uchiha Sasuke's sweat didn't stop flowing as things turned from bad to worse. Sakura appeared to be the 'turning type' of sleeper. She kept turning from side to side. And un-luckily, (or so he thinks) when Sakura turned, she bumped him that caused them to hit the cold hard floor. And oh, what's this, she's on top of him with his arms wound around her instinctively upon falling. Dear Sakura didn't wake up but continued her slumber. Sigh. She's a heavy sleeper as well.

BLAG.

His door crashed open, its wooden material flying in the air. His eyes widen in shock. _Oh no… Oh SHIT!_

"T-this isn't what you think it is, SIR!" Sasuke explained automatically. Sakura continued to snore. "I swear! This is not—"

"TO HELL WITH YOU UCHIHA!" Haruno Kenji growled as he threw thousands of kunais and shurikens at him.

"Oh shit!"

Evade. Evade. Evade.

Awesome, Uchiha! Cool Sharingan.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Daddy Haruno was going on a killing rampage. He was mad! Berserk. And his hair suddenly turned gold as his golden chakra surrounded him. _Super Saiyan!_ Or yeah… "UCHIHA! I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT, YOU BASTARD!"

As the trained ninja that Uchiha Sasuke is, he couldn't back out from a fight nor miss that opportunity for a perfect shot. Naturally, the nature to fight back kicked in.

"Katon Goukakyo—"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Purpleblush:** It's been a long time. Sorry for the late update. I'll try my best! I'll polish this later. Happy 18th birthday to me! La, La, La la…

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Please and thank you…**

_Love you all…_

mMmMwWwWwWaAaAaAaAaAhHhHhHhHhHhH


End file.
